


Nicolo Vernet

by Itsasoadhara



Series: Universo Alterno Nicolo Vernet [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.<br/>Prompt: A John no le gusta la música clásica, pero las melodías del violín del misterioso y excéntrico compositor, "S. Holmes", son tan maravillosas para sus oídos que no puede evitar adorarlo. Sin embargo, al músico nadie lo ha visto nunca, pues se rehúsa a enseñar su rostro en escena, tocando detrás de una mampara y evitando al máximo la cantidad de apariciones. Un día, John conoce a Sherlock mientras este revisaba uno de los CD's de Holmes en una tienda y el fan no puede evitar comenzar a hablar de lo mucho que lo ama, sin saber que en realidad, esa persona es de hecho el misterioso autor de dicho CD.</p><p>Gracias eternas a Violette Moore por haber corregido el fic, nena, hiciste una labor titánica...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

 

Ya saben, mis títulos y yo… esté es de una pieza de violín exquisitamente interpretada por Nicolo Paganini, ¿Por qué Paganini? Quizás no vean el simil, pero creo que Sherlock  Holmes era parecido a él, además se dice que aquellas personas que tocan violín son personas con emociones intensas es decir temperamentales.

 

 

**_Este fic participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015._ **

 

 **Prompt:**  A John no le gusta la música clásica, pero las melodías del violín del misterioso y excéntrico compositor, "S. Holmes", son tan maravillosas para sus oídos que no puede evitar adorarlo. Sin embargo, al músico nadie lo ha visto nunca, pues se rehúsa a enseñar su rostro en escena, tocando detrás de una mampara y evitando al máximo la cantidad de apariciones. Un día, John conoce a Sherlock mientras este revisaba uno de los CD's de Holmes en una tienda y el fan no puede evitar comenzar a hablar de lo mucho que lo ama, sin saber que en realidad, esa persona es de hecho el misterioso autor de dicho CD.

 

 **Preferencias/Observaciones** : Puede ser tanto adultos como adolescentes, realmente lo dejo con lo que se sientan más cómodos e inspirados. El nombre artístico de Sherlock se los dejo a uds, utilicen algo más original, a mí no se me ocurrió nada mejor que su mero apellido.

 

**Nota de la autora: Dirigido** _a quién envió el prompt. Por favor nena o ¿nene? Bueno, quien haya sido, me gustaría me mandaras un comentario respondiendo las siguientes preguntas…_

_1.- Te gustó  si o no_

_2.- ¿Qué te gustó?_

_3.- ¿Qué no te gustó?_

_4.-¿ Que le hubieras puesto?_

_5.- ¿Qué le quitarías?_

_6.- ¿El  escrito en realidad cubrió tus expectativas? O ¿se quedó cortó o las superó?_

_7.- ¿Que final imaginaste?_

 

Quedo esperando tu respuesta… Saludos…

**Itsaso Adhara…**

**  
**

**_El pastel de calabaza es lo mejor de la vida… hasta que encuentras otra cosa que te gusta más…_ **

John Watson desde temprana edad estuvo consciente de que los gustos por ciertas cosas se desarrollan tarde o temprano como por ejemplo: el pastel de calabaza. A sus seis años lo odiaba, porque para él era demasiado seco y siempre le daba mucha sed cuando lo comía, a sus diecinueve años, lo adora, es uno de sus postres favoritos; quizás influyó mucho que en la cafetería de la universidad a la que asistía, la cocinera era muy diestra y le daba un toque de miel que lo hacía alucinar y casi gemir de manera sexual. Cada vez que iba a comer, lo pedía, claro siempre y cuando también su presupuesto lo permitiera.

Presupuesto… cierto, el presupuesto que mensualmente le daban sus padres para sus gastos en la universidad, a parte de la mitad de la colegiatura porque afortunadamente tenía la otra mitad con beca, lo que implicaba trabajar en los laboratorios del hospital de San Barts, cada fin de semana (viernes, sábado y domingo) en el área forense un día, otro asistiendo a los médicos de guardia en la clínica y el otro también asistiendo en urgencias; por suerte estos últimos siempre habían sido muy tranquilos e incluso hasta aburridos, porque pasarse limpiando material y acomodando cosas no era muy entretenido, una que otra ocasión una sutura en caso de accidentes menores o un vendaje a un niño que siendo travieso era traído por caídas. No se podía quejar era algo relativamente tranquilo, no así cuando de pronto la parca se ponía a jugar, cuando eso sucedía (solo un par de ocasiones afortunadamente), había sido sacado de su sueño y de su clase por emergencias que a veces pensaba eran exageraciones al grado de subirlas a la categoría de emergencia nacional. De acuerdo, casi lo eran,  un atentado en una plaza comercial con diez muertos y cincuenta heridos de gravedad y otros cien no tan graves, pusieron a casi todo el sistema nacional  de salud en jaque.

Fue en la última “emergencia nacional” que descubrió en la cafetería de la esquina, un postre “celestial” el strudel de mango, una postre de fruta exótica así considerado en su país, pero que gracias al comercio abierto que tenía la Unión Europea con América, podían ya disfrutarlo en toda Inglaterra o por lo menos la mayoría y según se informó en internet (bendito internet, que llegó a salvarlos muchas ocasiones de ir a la biblioteca) era prácticamente ya un postre nacional. Ahora todas las mañanas al pasar por su café americano pedía su strudel tropical —así lo nombraron—… de acuerdo, igual que el pastel de calabaza lo compraba si su presupuesto lo permitía.

Fue debido a tanto postre que comenzó a desarrollar una “ligera” curvatura tanto en el vientre como en su trasero, sintiéndose alarmado una mañana de primavera cuando estaba en su cuarto semestre y sus pantalones del uniforme formal no le cerraron. No es que fuera presumido, ni vanidoso, mucho menos pero un médico o futuro médico debe ser el ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a salud y físico. –algo que los médicos de la antigua escuela, sinceramente no hicieron caso— pero finalmente decidió dejar de comer postres durante una temporada y beber café americano solo. Si; solo, sin una pizca de azúcar.  Resultado: tres meses después, solo había bajado dos kilos y sus pantalones seguían sin cerrar del todo. Así que decidió salir a correr todas las mañanas –que así lo permitieran sus tareas y labores cotidianas, dígase escolares y de internado— ¡Bendito sea el señor! Tres meses después sus pantalones finalmente habían cerrado, pero no podía volver a descuidarse de esa manera, por lo cual restringió los postres una vez al mes y/o en su defecto que hubiera algo grandioso que celebrar en su vida.

**_De cómo unos gustos (vicios) son cambiados por otros._ **

Muchos de sus amigos en la escuela le habían recomendado que si finalmente logró bajar esos kilos de más no debía confiarse, que si bien a veces no le daba tiempo de hacer su rutina de salir a correr, entonces cuando sintiera necesidad de comer, se bebiera un vaso de agua –algo malo si lo ven desde el punto de vista médico, porque podía surgir la necesidad imperiosa de ir al baño en medio de una práctica o peor en medio de una cirugía, aunque solo estuviera ahí como instrumentista.

                Entonces llegó el buen amigo Mike Stanford que a él no le importaba mucho eso del peso pero al menos intentaba no sobrepasarse tanto, así que el mismo le recomendó que comprara Disc—Man, y fuera a la tienda de discos a escuchar música hasta que encontrara una en particular que le agradara y al escucharla solo pensara en esta y no en comida.

                Quizás fue un momento de ociosidad pero estaba ahí en la plaza comercial que más cerca estaba de San Barts, ese fin de semana que salió pronto de cirugía y se aseó, su intención era clara de irse a correr, así lo hizo, pero en lugar de tomar su ruta habitual en el parque cercano, cambió de sitio y lo hizo por calles poco transitadas, así fue como llegó al pequeño centro comercial de la ciudad y por azares del destino pasó frente a una tienda de discos… HMV, bastante popular y se jactaba de tener el más grande surtido de música, su lema: _para todos los oídos y todos los gustos._

Entró a curiosear, no es que llevara gran cantidad de dinero pero si lo necesario para regresarse incluso en taxi si ya se sentía demasiado cansado; paseó sección por sección deteniéndose en las islas de estantes que tenían audífonos con el disco que estuviera promocionando la sección. Pareciese que el destino lo llevó hasta ahí, porque llegó a la sección de música clásica, había escuchado a un par de compañeros también decir que si deseaba concentrarse más al momento de estudiar debía escuchar música barroca como a Handael, Bach o Mozart.

Tenía prácticamente en sus manos uno de los discos de estos compositores cuando le llamó la atención la portada del disco que estaba puesto en una de las islas para escuchar. La caratula era oscura como el cielo nocturno pero lleno de estrellas, su curiosidad fue mucha porque se dio cuenta que alejándose daba la impresión de dibujarse una silueta masculina que… ¡sostenía un violín!

Sin más se acercó y se puso los audífonos, para presionar su número favorito, el diez, la misma calificación que esperaba obtener mañana en su examen de Anatomía Respiratoria.

Comenzó un sonido nada especial, bueno era un piano, mejor dicho un antecesor de este porque no podía catalogar ese sonido como propio de las teclas de uno, si le dirán a él que su abuela lo obligó a estudiar piano durante cinco años, hasta que pudo librarse del yugo de las clases porque entró a jugar rugby, pero aun así no se le olvidó casi nada. En el fondo estaba el violín, fue después del primer minuto cuando este último destacó de una manera impresionante sobre el otro, quien lo estuviera tocando debería ser un prodigio porque pocas veces un músico podía reflejar tantas emociones con un solo instrumento.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando acabó esa melodía sintió que solo había pasado un minuto, pero no era así, sino fueron once minutos y medio. Entonces le dio continuar a la siguiente pieza… Sacó la caja del disco inmediatamente, la portada no decía absolutamente nada, pero al reverso vio la lista de piezas. Algunas las reconoció porque encontró un par que a su abuela le gustaban demasiado y el resto al parecer eran composiciones del propio violinista.

Sacó el folleto del disco y finalmente encontró el nombre del intérprete **Nicolo Vernet** , pero aparte del nombre solo venía una reseña pequeña de solo unos tres renglones donde lo describía como un niño prodigio que al momento contaba con diecisiete años de edad, ¡Apenas tenía la mayoría de edad! 

                Acercó y alejó varias veces la portada del disco para percibir la silueta, si tenía dieciocho años era alto y delgado, solo podía distinguir unas cuantas características más, su cabello aparentemente en rulos ligeros y al parecer un rostro ¿anguloso?

                Fue amor a primer oído… o eso pensaba a cinco años después cuando ya finalmente estaba en el internado obligatorio de todo buen pasante de medicina, algo necesario para comenzar a pensar en que iba a dedicar su futuro. Su sueño era convertirse en cirujano militar y ya había investigado los requisitos, estaba luchando por obtener un mejor promedio y así poder entrar de manera directa sin tener que pasar por tanto examen, claro el de condición física era innegable que debía tenerla así que ahora ocurriera lo que ocurriera, él salía a correr aun acompañado por sus viejos Disc—Man, incluida la vieja cangurera donde los ponía, junto a otros dos mini disc donde almacenaba las melodías que más le gustaban de Nicolo Vernet su artista favorito desde la primera vez que lo escuchó.

**_De cuando encuentras a extraños en la tienda de discos o de como una persona adulta se puede convertir en un fan adolescente, cuando le preguntan de su artista favorito._ **

                Así es durante esos cinco años, él no había perdido disco que sacara, incluso buscó los anteriores que lanzó sin mucho éxito, encontrándolos en tiendas de discos exclusivos de música clásica, guardando dinero durante el año para que al momento de sacar otro pudiera comprarlo sin demora y claro, aun no olvida la ocasión en que se enteró que en Londres tocaría en el Wilton’s Music Hall, prácticamente suplicó a medio  mundo para poder tener ese fin de semana libre y poder ir a escucharlo en vivo y lo logró después de prometer a Anderson cubrir sus guardias de días festivos el resto del año.

                Cuando llegó estaba tan emocionado, incluso para esa ocasión se vistió con lo más formal de su guardarropa, que consistía en un par de pantalones de vestir de color negro, una camisa blanca con su corbata negra y un saco gris oscuro.

                Para cuando llegó a la sala había una fila enorme para entrar, así que tuvo que esperar al menos una hora para ingresar, algo tedioso, pero para él no, porque tuvo tino de llevar sus viejos Disc—Man y ponerse a escuchar lo que pronto oiría en vivo y a todo color. Pero a partes iguales fue su emoción y decepción.

                Emoción porque el sonido en vivo era más exquisito y sublime que en un reproductor y decepción porque únicamente pudo ver la silueta de Nicolo tocando el violín y por los comentarios que escuchó era algo típico de él. Es más se dio cuenta que si daba al menos tres conciertos por año eran muchos y no siempre en Londres sino en otras ciudades, incluso países, eso le entristeció demasiado, porque sería la primera vez que lo escuchaba y esperaba no fuera la última, pero no pudo verlo físicamente.

                Cuando finalizó el concierto junto con los otros espectadores aplaudió de pie durante varios minutos, pero él jamás salió. De lo único que pudo darse cuenta es que sus formas adolescentes estaban dando lugar a una figura más madura y que su rostro era más bien ligeramente anguloso con pómulos altos, si, se había fijado en todo lo que pudo a través de esa mampara.

                Y ahora corriendo por esas calles, iba directo a la tienda de discos donde por primera vez compró un álbum suyo, para adquirir el último que había sacado y que titulaba según había leído en internet “Remember… the sadness” ¡vaya!

                Llegó casi sin aliento y uno de los chicos que llevaba ahí trabajando años, lo saludó y le indicó con la cabeza que sí, el nuevo álbum estaba ahí. Contento se dirigió a la sección y  ahí estaba; el mismo empleado le ofreció sacarlo de su funda, porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara se lo llevaría, así que no tendría problemas.

                Tomó el nuevo disco con reverencia mientras escuchaba las melodías, se dedicó a observar la portada, nuevamente el color negro predominaba, pero una luna azul estaba en el cielo estrellado y por primera vez al girar dio un salto su corazón, se veía claramente la espalda de él, de Nicolo, ¡Eso era sensacional!

Durante media hora se dedicó a escucharlo, ¡Ese hombre, cada álbum superaba al otro! Ahora estaba interpretando a Paganini y lo hacía ¡Estupendamente! Aun no olvidaba la primera melodía que le escuchó “La Fiolla” y ahora melodías del maestro de maestros, junto con unas composiciones exclusivas de él, así como un par de melodías famosas tocadas exclusivamente con el violín, era toda una proeza. Si debía admitirlo quizás no conociera tanto de música clásica por su artista favorito se ponía a leer gustoso.

                Escuchaba una pieza con ritmo moderno que no quitaba la belleza de la melodía original, así que se puso a mover la cabeza, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, de pronto los abrió porque se sintió inquieto y así era, estaba siendo observado por un tipo raro, bueno raro de acuerdo a los estándares que superan su estándar de rarezas.

                Era delgado, con cabello perfectamente peinado y engominado, llevaba una sudadera gris y uno pantalones de vestir junto con tenis blancos, ese chico, porque si, no debía superar los veinte años, o quizás un poco menos. Lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa ligeramente burlona y sin más se le acercó. Suspiró con pesadez, dispuesto a ser objeto seguramente de broma de un joven que se comportaba como adolescente y él como el adulto hecho y derecho que era, debería estar a la altura. Detuvo el reproductor.

                Guardó el disco en su funda tranquilamente sin dejar ver que estaba sintiéndose intimidado por esa mirada penetrante que parecía leer todo en él. Se quitó los audífonos y los colocó en su sitio, dirigiéndose  a la caja, pero para su mala suerte el pasillo era reducido y tendría que pedirle permiso si quería salir de ahí, pero si iba a ser médico militar, ante todo debía tener valor, así que fingiendo que no pasaba nada, se dirigió hacia él, quien sin decir palabra se hizo a un lado, algo que agradeció internamente porque alguien así, podía llegar a intimidarlo un poco, era más alto que él al menos le sacaba más de media cabeza, de piel muy blanca y delgado.

                Pagó el disco y con una sonrisa se despidió de James, el empleado de la tienda que tan amablemente le atendió. Se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana y cuando entró pidió una taza de  chocolate caliente con un strudel tropical, si, tenía un dinero extra y podría ponerse a escuchar tranquilamente el nuevo disco mientras disfrutaba su cocoa  y su postre favorito, que mejor para poder relajarse un poco antes de ir a dormir, un pequeño capricho una vez al año no le hacía mal a nadie.  Cerró sus ojos mientras bebía un poco después de haberle dado una mordida al hojaldre y un sorbo a su bebida… ¡Era el paraíso!               Y así hubiera seguido siendo si no fuera porque cuando abrió los ojos para colocar de nuevo su taza, el chico que vio en la tienda estaba sentado frente a él, con un vaso de café negro, observándolo fijamente de nuevo.

                Alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva, el otro solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada. Rodó los ojos, al toro hay que agarrarlo por los cuernos.

—¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?— cuestionó directo y sin adornos.

                El tipo acentuó su sonrisa.

—¿Te burlas de mí?— otra pregunta directa no le gustaba dar rodeos. Si buscaba pelea él respondería. Cuando lo hizo, solo provocó que un ligero temblor lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de perseguir gente? ¿Psicópata? ¿Acosador?— la voz era profunda y grave. Demasiado varonil para su gusto.

—No, solo de perseguidor— intentó quitarle un poco de incomodad a la escena.

El otro chico estaba ya acomodado en la silla, con la pierna cruzada y mirándolo nuevamente como si estuviera intentando leerle el pensamiento. 

—Es decir que si me consideras un acosador, ya que perseguidor es sinónimo de este apelativo— Dándole una sonrisa cínica.

¡Oh, no! Un tipo “culto y letrado” aparentemente. Suspiró ruidosamente.

—No deberías sentirte intimidado, finalmente a un interno de medicina no debería de preocuparle alguien como yo, fácilmente podrías vencerme, ya que tus entrenamientos de defensa personal los practicas constantemente—. Abrió los ojos sorprendido intentó abrir la boca pero no emitió ni una palabra porque el otro continuó hablando como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—Las guardias en San Barts deben absorberte toda tu energía aun así te entrenas, porque seguramente intentas mantener tu condición física, lo que me indica que eres una persona dedicada a su apariencia, pero no lo creo por como vistes y además que estás comiendo al menos el triple de calorías que gastaste para llegar aquí. Compraste un disco que aparentemente es de tu artista favorito y para celebrarlo viniste aquí para escucharlo a gusto y disfrutar de otras dos cosas que te gustan.

—¿Cómo?— tartamudeó

Para ese instante, el extraño había capturado toda su atención.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó

—Porque estaba en la tienda de música cuando llegaste corriendo, tus tenis están bastante usados, así que eres un estudiante becado de medicina, lo de medicina lo supe por tus manos, a pesar de lavártelas te quedaron cuarteadas por el talco de los guantes. Y el disco lo has tomado con demasiado cuidado como si fuera algo demasiado frágil, lo que me queda claro que o eres muy quisquilloso con tus cosas o eres uno de esos fans radicales que es capaz de poner en un altar cualquier cosa de su artista favorito, en tu caso… Nicolo Vernet— le dijo señalando el disco, el cual instintivamente protegió. 

—¡Sorprendente!— alcanzó a decir.

—¿En serio?— lo miró escéptico.

—Sí, así es. ¿Qué te dicen generalmente cuando haces esto?

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Ambos echaron a reír, terminando así con la su tensión ante un desconocido. Cuando terminó, le sonrió de manera sincera.

—¿Entonces acerté?

—Sí, así es… celebro el nuevo álbum de Nicolo Vernet.

—¿Por qué te gusta?, eres demasiado joven para ese tipo de música.

—Nunca se es demasiado joven para escuchar una buena melodía, excelente intérprete y extraordinario compositor.

—Vaya, cuanto halago sale de tu boca para una persona que nunca has visto— Y acabando extendió su mano para atraer el disco, provocando que John se sobresaltara. –No le haré nada, solo quiero verlo—. Lo examinó detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño al ver la portada, abrió el disco para comenzar a revisarlo, mientras John continuaba hablando.

—Sí, él nunca se ha dejado ver— espetó con pesar.

—Eso debería ser considerado una gran grosería ¿No te parece?— picó un poco el amor de John por su artista.

—¡No por supuesto que no!— la vehemencia con que respondió, hizo que su interlocutor ampliara su sonrisa, cayendo en cuenta.—¡Te estas burlando!

—Solo deseaba confirmar lo que sabía de antemano, eres todo un fan…

Suspiró pesadamente derrotado. –Sí, lo soy. Pero nunca se tiene la suficiente edad para dejar de ser uno, cuando el artista es… extraordinario.

—¿Qué tantos elogios suprimiste bajo esos segundos de silencio?— El chico era muy persistente.  Suspiró frustrado, esa mirada podía hacerse muy pesada e insistente.

—Demasiados, pero todos ellos en algún momento se me hacen inútiles, no acabaría de poder describirlo.

—Oh, ahora sí estoy intrigado— espetó aparentemente sincero.

—¿Acaso su música es única?

—Para mí sí. —calló unos segundos, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo como si estuviera relatando un cuento. —Desde la primera vez que la escuché no pude evitar sentirme transportado a otro mundo, donde únicamente era su música y yo, sus melodías hablan de emociones diversas, te narran una historia, te transportan a un mundo ideal, pero no el suyo, sino el de uno mismo, donde puedes ser todo y nada a la vez porque te envuelve de una manera que no puedes escapar, pero a la vez tampoco quieres hacerlo; cada álbum tiene un sentido emocional distinto, supongo que compone según su estado de ánimo. El primero que escuché “Deduction”, eran piezas  compuestas por él, bueno no todas. —sonrió soñador— pero la mayoría de estas si, de la cual te hablo estaba llena de misterio, como si relatara una aventura, donde el protagonista desea resolver algo…un rompecabezas y sí, las notas son así, pedazos inconclusos que va acomodando de diversas maneras hasta que encajan a la perfección y el resultado es asombroso porque es como si finalmente hubiese armado una pintura de arte… perfecto.

—¡Vaya! A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido jamás comparar la música a ese nivel—. Su sonrisa era ligeramente burlona. —¿Una aventura? ¿De qué tipo?—pregunto casi genuinamente curioso.

—Una aventura como de detectives, llena de sus momentos de misterio, angustia, pesar, ansia y finalmente felicidad. Supongo que por eso me gusta tanto, incluso las escucho cuando tengo que estudiar, porque me ayudan a concentrarme bastante bien.

—¿Concentrarte?

—Por supuesto, soy un estudiante de medicina tengo que aprenderme demasiadas cosas sobre el cuerpo humano, las manifestaciones de las enfermedades, como pueden variar, todo eso no se almacena fácilmente en mi reducido cerebro—. Bromeó consigo mismo. Ganándose una ceja alzada del otro.

—Si has llegado ya a ser prácticamente un interno, dudo que tu cerebro sea tan pequeño, además no importa el tamaño sino la capacidad de las conexiones neuronales lo que hace inteligente o imbécil a un ser humano—. Y ahí estaba nuevamente mirándolo fijamente se sintió incomodo ante tal escrutinio, jamás alguien lo había visto así, como si fuera un ¿rompecabezas? Sacudió su cabeza era absurdo.

—A todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?, al menos sabré el nombre del detective que me está interrogando— Chanceó John, mientras reía ligeramente ocultándola detrás del último sorbo de su cocoa caliente.

El aludido se quedó desconcertado por un segundo, para responder en el siguiente. –Mi nombre es…—trastrabilló ligeramente– Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.

—Vaya nombre peculiar. —dijo John sin ocultar su diversión.

—No me parece que mi nombre deba causarte gracia. —espetó molesto el chico.

—Oh, no, no me malinterpretes, no me estoy burlando, sino que es curioso como los padres buscan los nombres más originales para sus hijos porque para ellos son únicos y deben sobresalir por sobre todo.

—Tú te llamas John, un nombre bastante común.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó alarmado, ¿Acaso si era un acosador?

—Porque este café personaliza sus pedidos y tu taza trae tu nombre, a menos que hayas dado uno falso ¿Me equivoco? –señalando con un dedo las letras en su recipiente.

Sonrió apenado, tenía razón, la taza tenía su nombre.

—¿Tus padres decidieron ponerte solo John? —volvió a cuestionar el joven Sherlock.

—No, tengo dos nombres.

—¿Cuál es el otro?

Con un resoplido indignado, respondió. –Hamish. Me llamo John Hamish Watson. Un placer— dirigió su mano hacia el otro, quien se la quedó mirando intrigado, tardando unos segundos más de lo correcto en responder el gesto.

—Sherlock, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. —mencionó como si nada.

—¡Tres nombres!, ¡Oh! Eso sí es toda una hazaña, arreglar tres nombres para que no suenen mal, sino todo lo contrario, son… elegantes.

—Supongo eso fue un cumplido. —casi preguntaba.

John le dio una mirada divertida. Mientras soltaba su mano un poco de mala gana, ese chico tenía las manos de un músico, porque sus dedos eran largos y estilizados, con uñas recortadas, con una buena forma y limadas, blancas y tersas, es decir suaves al tacto, casi como las de una persona que no hace esfuerzo físico alguno ni trabaja con ellas en absoluto. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, era un atenido seguramente, porque no parecía un chico cualquiera, a pesar de vestir casual con pantalón de vestir  con una camisa purpura y un abrigo azul, era innegable que eran de buena hechura y eso costaba, seguramente era un chiquillo aburrido, pero le comenzaba a agradar.

De pronto miró su reloj, debía acabar esa conversación si quería llegar a dormir al menos unas buenas cuatro horas para poder funcionar más tarde. Pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo, Sherlock, estaba llamando a la camarera para pedir dos tazas de té Earl Grey, anexando una canastilla de galletas caseras.

Extrañado lo miró.

—Yo invito, te estoy quitando tu tiempo para dormir, aunque si te fueras ahora sería inútil, toda esa cantidad de dulce que consumiste difícilmente podrá hacer que concilies el sueño. Así que, quédate un rato más para que el té te relaje y puedas soñar en cuanto llegues a tu cuarto.

—No, creo que… —pero fue interrumpido.

—Ya que admiras a Nicolo Vernet platiquemos un poco más, por cómo te habrás dado cuenta en mis manos soy estudiante de música, estoy aprendiendo a tocar diversos instrumentos porque algún día quiero ser director de orquesta.

—¡Oh! ¿Dónde estudias?

—En el conservatorio de música de Londres.

—¿En serio?, ¡entonces debes ser un prodigio!, porque según he escuchado aceptan únicamente a los chicos genio a nivel mundial.  Incluso ahí mismo estudió Nicolo Vernet. ¡Quizás hasta lo conoces!— espetó esto último con excesiva emoción.

El otro sonrió de lado, burlándose. –Todo un fan.

John se recompuso, un poco, mostrándose avergonzado,  sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. –No te burles—. Le reprochó.

—Es que seguro, si pudieras serías uno de esos fans acosadores, que es capaz de hacer fila desde una semana antes fuera de las taquillas del concierto.

—No es cierto. —protestó John. El otro lo miró alzando una ceja, John tenía que aclarar. –No una semana, tan solo un día.

—¡Ja!, no me equivoqué— mientras se reía por primera vez.

—Solo he ido a un par de conciertos y en uno ya no alcancé boleto.

—Y por eso seguramente estuviste frustrado por meses.

—No tanto, tan solo un par de meses.

Sherlock rió con más fuerza. Sus tés llegaron así como su canasta de galletas, John tomó la taza entre sus manos para calentarlas. Miró su disco nuevo y lo envolvió en el celofán para evitar que maltratara un poco.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando el té, fue Sherlock quien agarró la primera galleta, indicándole que podía hacer lo mismo, entonces John hizo lo mismo y comenzó a degustar su té con esas exquisiteces, debería grabarse el nombre, aparentemente ya podría decir que tenía otro postre favorito.

Estaba a la mitad de su té, cuando Sherlock volvió a cuestionarle.

—Tu afición por este músico es un poco tonta ¿no lo crees?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque hasta donde sé nunca ha sido visto en persona, ni siquiera sabes cómo es, cuando mucho sus admiradores solo tienen una sombra como su máxima representación, en los conciertos toca tras una mampara, lo cual se me hace grosero de su parte.

—Eso no influye en absoluto en la admiración que siento por él.

—Si lo vieras y se pareciera al jorobado de Notradame ¿Seguirías admirándolo igual?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —John respondió de inmediato, defendería siempre a Nicolo a capa y espada.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió burlón.

—Claro que sí, Nicolo es un extraordinario compositor, además él hace música para los oídos no para la vista, si quisiera una imagen sería fan de cualquiera, de ese tipo de artistas de plástico que lo único que hacen es mostrar su figura para vender, no así él, que su música es para tu alma prácticamente, admiro la belleza de esta y a él como artista increíble, no me importa su apariencia y a sus demás seguidores tampoco, porque no nos interesa hacer fila durante un día para poder escucharlo.

La pasión de la voz de John, provocó que le otro le diera una mirada indescifrable y muy aguda.

Sherlock inclinó su cabeza y le sonrió tranquilo. –Dime John ¿Cuál sería el deseo que más anhelarías que tu artista favorito podría hacer por ti?

—¡Oh! —comenzó a reírse fuertemente. El otro lo miró intrigado. –Ok, ok, me río porque me parece imposible esa situación, pero en el caso hipotético que así fuera, no sé, tal vez… —calló por un par de minutos, intentando encontrar ese deseo que podrá cumplir ese hombre. –Humm… tal vez... ¡Ya se!  Mi mayor deseo sería escucharlo y verlo tocar el concierto para violín de Tchaikovsky y que me compusiera una canción—. De nuevo comenzó a reír con fuerza, porque sabía que era solo un deseo casi infantil, pero se sentía bien poder externarlo.

—¿Tchaikovsky? ¿Por qué esa melodía? —inquirió intrigado.

—Capricho mío, quizás—. Le dio la mirada de “no te creo” movió la cabeza negativamente y respondió. —No, no es cierto, solo que esta pieza es una de mis más favoritas de toda la vida, desde que era niño, la escuché y jamás he podido olvidarla—. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba por soltar cosas de su pasado. Pero Sherlock frente a él no parecía quedarse con la duda y él tampoco deseaba callarse, que vaya ese chico le inspiraba confianza y algo de ternura, con todos esos gestos infantiles que hacía.

—Esa melodía era la favorita de mi abuelo paterno porque según él, fue con la que conoció y se enamoró de mi abuela. No me preguntes esa historia porque lo único que nos contó a sus nietos es que ambos pertenecían a la misma orquesta local y fue mi abuela la que interpretó está melodía en su entrevista.

—Entonces ahora veo que tu gusto por la música clásica viene de familia, por eso no es raro que te guste el género. —espetó a la vez que colocaba sus manos en forma de pirámide encima de la mesa y ponía su barbilla sobre esta. –Si cumpliera tu deseo, Nicolo Vernet, ¿Qué harías?

—Creo que en ese momento, al escucharlo interpretar a Tchaikovsky me enamoraría irremediablemente de él, seguro me haría llorar de emoción y si me compone una melodía entonces le juraría mi amor por toda la eternidad.

—¿Aunque se parezca a Cuasimodo? —le dijo puntilloso Sherlock.

Rodó los ojos. –Sí, aunque se parezca a Cuasimodo—. Afirmó convencido del todo. —Yo creo que la belleza no tiene nada que ver con el exterior.

Le dio el último sorbo a su taza. El té finalmente se había acabado, de pronto sintió una tristeza inundándolo, era extraño, sacudió su cabeza para alejarla. Alzó la mano para llamar a la camarera, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el costo, Sherlock sacó unos billetes y se los dio para que se cobrase, era lo suficiente.

—Invito yo, la próxima lo harás tú. —dijo indiferente.

—Habrá entonces una próxima. —afirmó. —De acuerdo, gracias, entonces me retiro, el té, finalmente creo hace efecto porque comienzo a sentirme somnoliento.

La chica llegó con el cambio y le daba una sonrisa coqueta a Sherlock, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto. Se levantó también y se colocó a su lado. John se sintió nervioso.

—Te acompañaré, por si en el camino colapsas de sueño—. Espetó firme Sherlock.

Accedió y el camino estuvo lleno de pláticas sobre Sherlock aunque no soltó mucho sobre sí, a nivel personal supo lo indispensable, tenía dos hermanos, se estaba especilizando en instrumentos de cuerda, que desde que los tres tocaban instrumentos desde pequeños, pero únicamente él seguía en la senda. En si era una enciclopedia andante de conocimientos muy puntuales, como cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre violines, aun recordaba lo dicho.

_En cuanto al secreto de la sonoridad típica de los violines realizados por las familias Stradivarius y Guarneri, existen diversas hipótesis que, más bien que excluirse, parecen sumarse; en primer lugar se considera que la época fue particularmente fría, motivo por el cual los árboles desarrollaron una madera más dura y homogénea. A esto se suma el uso de barnices especiales que reforzaban la estructura de los violines. También se supone que los troncos de los árboles eran trasladados por ríos cuyas aguas tenían un pH que reforzaba la dureza de las maderas; también influyó un comprobado tratamiento químico (acaso más que con el objetivo de la sonoridad, el de la conservación) de los instrumentos, que reforzó la dureza de las tablas. Por último, ciertos violines Stradivarius tienen en sus partes internas un acabado biselado de los contornos en donde contactan las maderas, el cual parece beneficiar la acústica de estos violines._

El camino se hizo muy cortó, ese chico realmente era muy interesante y mirándolo fijamente bastante atractivo o al menos eso vislumbraba para cuando alcanzará la madurez total. John era más bien bisexual, aunque siempre con preferencia por las chicas, solo un par de chicos habían llamado su atención pero nunca llegó a concretarse nada, así que si tuvieran que ponerle una etiqueta sería de hetero, pero  eso no importaba.

Llegaron al campus de la universidad y finalmente al edificio de los cuartos. Donde finalmente tuvo que despedirse de Sherlock, el cual le dijo solo.

—Hasta pronto. —y giró para salir casi corriendo del campus.

John suspiró, deseaba ir a dormir únicamente y como pocas ocasiones, pudo hacerlo contento.

 

****

**_De cómo la curiosidad a veces es útil y otras ocasiones es provocadora de desastres._ **

Durante un par de meses las pláticas con Sherlock se volvieron comunes, al menos una vez por semana, parecía saber todos sus horarios porque de pronto se lo encontraba en una de las bancas sobre la calle principal del campus, donde pasaba todos los días.

Solo un par de ocasiones se lo encontró en la cafetería cercana a San Barts. De naturaleza un poco confiada, no quiso pensar mal, pero hubo una ocasión en que le cuestionó en medio de una broma, obteniendo una respuesta un poco inquietante.

—Los seres humanos son animales de costumbres, así que si una persona quisiera saber sobre la vida del otro, bastaría con seguirle un par de días para saber muchas cosas sobre esta, aunado a que si se revisa la basura, puede obtener sus hábitos de muchas índoles. Al finalizar, le dio una sonrisa bastante inquietante. Sacudió su cabeza no quería pensar, porque para John, Sherlock se había convertido en el amigo que necesitaba, uno con el que podía platicar de otras cosas sin nada que ver con el estudio o el internado, solo estaba ahí para escucharlo, porque si, se dio  cuenta que la mayoría de las ocasiones él era el único que platicaba, mientras que Sherlock solo se dedicaba a dar sí, no, o piénsalo mejor.

De las pocas cosas que podía saber era que sus padres seguían vivos, tenía un hermano en el gobierno y otro que trabajaba a su temprana edad. Cuando le cuestionó sobre sus estudios en Londres, él dijo, que como era alumno ya adelantado, generalmente tenía  mucho tiempo libre.

Craso error, John sabía que había algo raro en Sherlock pero no sabía dilucidar que era, por lo cual empezó a fijarse más en su actitud, costumbres y comportamiento con él y sin él.

Un par de meses de haber comenzado su amistad, llegó el primer indicio y no le agradó en absoluto. Durante tres semanas no se lo había topado al pasar por la calle principal como era costumbre, entonces  comenzó a pensar donde quizás encontraría a Sherlock y así fue, inició a caminar y sus pasos lo llevaron fuera del campus hacia una zona un poco deshabitada.

Ahí encontró un grupo de vagabundos, cuando se fijó bien, eran… oh, drogadictos, estaban inyectándose a plena luz del día y nadie se los impedía, sus ojos recorrieron al grupo, cuando estos se abrieron a lo más posible, ese abrigo lo conocía a la perfección, era de… Sherlock, lo llevaba uno de estos chicos, sin más se acercó.

—¿De dónde tomaste ese abrigo?

—¿Qué diablos quieres?— gritó uno de ellos. —¡Lárgate!

—No hasta que me digas ¿Quién te dio ese abrigo?— dijo señalando al otro chico, flaco, casi esquelético y con la mirada perdida. Sin poder soportarlo más, lo agarró de las solapas, para empotrarlo contra una pared. Temía por la vida de Sherlock.

—¿Qué diablos te importa?

—Porque ese abrigo pertenece a mi amigo Sherlock.

—¿Tu amigo? ¿Lock es tu amigo?— Comenzó a reír con ganas el tipo. –Ese psicópata no tiene amigos, así que no me engañas, ese…— no pudo continuar porque recibió un golpe que lo dejó sin aliento, cuando lo recuperó, lo miró un poco asustado. Sus otros amigos no intervinieron, al ver tan furioso a John. –Está en los túneles— dijo finalmente.

—Enséñame— exigió.

—No, estás loco.

—¡Enséñame!— ordenó.

El chico tembló y comenzó a caminar, se metieron por una abertura pequeña demasiado reducida casi tuvo que entrar en cuatro, pero pasó y entonces comenzaron a caminar por los diferentes túneles de desagüe, eso era una cloaca, pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba, finalmente llegaron a una zona donde se veía con colchones viejos y casas de campaña improvisada. Buscó con la mirada, pero todo estaba muy oscuro, hasta que vio una pequeña fogata, tomó un madero que le ayudó a alumbrar.

Caminó revisando las casas, hasta que finalmente lo vio, estaba ahí dormido como si nada. A su lado había unas jeringuillas, no pudo evitar un gesto de asco. Tiró la tea que prácticamente se estaba consumiendo ya, para agacharse y tomarle todos los signos, aparentemente estaba dormido pero su pulso estaba más que acelerado y sus ojos vidriosos, al parecer no se había bañado en días incluso su cabello era un desastre. Se giró para buscar al otro chico.

—¡Ayúdame!— le mandó.

Sin otra opción, lo hizo, el viaje de salida fue peor que el de la entrada, por el peso que sumaba Sherlock el cual a pesar de su constitución delgada era musculo y pesaba. Finalmente lograron salir, entonces tomó un taxi, para llevarlo a San Barts. Cuando llegaron lo ingresó con ayuda de Mike, el cual lo miró interrogante y solo dijo… es mi amigo.

Llenó el formato con lo poco que sabía de él, afortunadamente tuvo tiempo de registrarle las bolsas de los pantalones y encontró su móvil. Estaba totalmente sin batería, así que mientras lo instalaban y comenzaban a darle glucosa por vía intravenosa, estaba descompensado; buscó a una de las enfermeras amigas suyas para que le prestara un cargador, cuando lo logró, comenzó a buscar los contactos, no tenía ninguno un nombre, solo números, así que sin más sacó el suyo y comenzó a marcar.

Los dos primeros que eran los últimos que marcaron resultaron ser de un par de proveedores de droga, colgó de inmediato, tan solo al escuchar. –Lock, tengo un nuevo embarque que llegó y es de la mejor, no está cortada, así que espero la disfrutes…—

La tercera fue la que un hombre con hablar muy formal respondió.

—Vaya hermanito, finalmente te reportas ¿Por fin se te acabó el dinero?, no creas que voy a darte nada, mamá está muy preocupada por ti, así que regresa a casa— ¿Por qué colgó?, no lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero lo hizo. Fue el cuarto número cuando otra voz masculina se filtró.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Era la voz correcta, de alguien de verdad que se preocupaba por este.

—Mi nombre es John, John Watson, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? ¿Es usted familiar de Sherlock?

—¿Por qué tiene su teléfono? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Dígame dónde está?— la voz al otro lado adquirió un tono ansioso.

—No, no, soy amigo de Sherlock él se encuentra dentro de todos los términos “bien” pero si necesito contactarme con alguien para que pueda venir por él.

—Mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade y soy su representante, así que dígame donde está, para poder ir a buscarlo.

A grandes rasgos le contó lo sucedido y finalmente quedaron que el tipo llamado Lestrade estaría ahí en unas horas. Se giró para ir por unas galletas a la máquina expendedora. Para después ir a reportarse a la estación de internos, comenzaría más temprano su turno, así podría vigilar un poco a Sherlock.

Pasaron al menos un par de horas para que un hombre alto de porte y vestimenta excesivamente elegante llegara a la recepción cuando él estaba por ahí y preguntara por Sherlock Holmes, antes de que pudiera responder la enfermera encargada, se adelantó.

—¿Es usted Gregory Lestrade?— le inquirió.

Primero el hombre lo miró de arriba abajo, haciéndolo sentir desnudo, al fin respondió. —¿Quién pregunta?

—Soy John Watson, amigo de Sherlock—. A lo que el hombre alzó una ceja en claro gesto de incredulidad, pero John continuo hablando, al creer que era el representante de Sherlock. —El médico de guardia me dijo que está bien, solo un poco deshidratado y desnutrido, pero que con una noche de reposo total y si no se presenta ninguna complicación podría darle de alta, pero le gustaría hablar con usted, porque necesita contactar a unos familiares.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?— una voz detrás suyo lo sobresaltó, girándose miró como un hombre ya mayor con cabello entrecano se dirigía a ellos. Vestía sencillo pero llevaba una gabardina. El otro aludido hizo un gesto altivo.

—Vine por mi hermano por supuesto, lo llevaré de regreso a casa donde lo mantendré mejor vigilado, porque aparentemente tú no puedes hacerlo bien, se supone es tu trabajo— espetó soberbio.

—¡Basta!, Mycroft, tú sabes perfectamente que incluso a tu guardia de la reina se le escabulle Sherlock, entonces no esperes que yo esté prácticamente cosido a él, porque es absurdo—. La mirada dolida del otro, le hizo sentirse mal por él, así que debía hacer algo.

—Por favor caballeros, esto es un hospital, no pueden estar discutiendo porque interrumpen la tranquilidad de otros pacientes.

Ambos hombres de pronto parecieron avergonzados. Se hizo el silencio que fue roto por el vestido elegantemente.

—Necesito ver a mi hermano.

—Yo igual necesito ver a Sherlock— casi dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces síganme, está en el décimo piso.

Cuando llegaron Sherlock ya estaba despierto. El gesto que tenía en el rostro era de total disgusto en cuanto los vio entrar.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí Mycroft y tu Lestrade?— gruñó.

—Lo que se supone debo hacer— dijo tranquilo el primero. –Vine para llevarte a casa a Londres, como de costumbre te sentiste sobrepasado y dejaste todo tirado, para volver a tu vicio—. La voz del hombre elegante había subido unos decibeles claro manifiesto de su enojo, pero de pronto se tranquilizó y siguió hablando tranquilamente. –Cuando lleguemos a Londres te ingresaré a una clínica.

De pronto John se sintió de más, en ningún momento Sherlock lo miró, fue como si no existiera. Lo que le hizo sentirse deprimido momentáneamente. Salió y se quedó fuera en el pasillo pegado a la puerta.

—Sherlock, debes entender que es por tu bien, esto no te llevará a nada— continuó el otro hombre, con voz más apacible.

—Deja de comportarte como mi niñera que no lo eres Lestrade, solo déjame en paz, quiero estar solo.

—Se supone ya lo habías dejado y esto es una recaída.

—No es ninguna recaída, lo tengo todo controlado.

—Sí, se nota— el sarcasmo era evidente en esa voz. –Por eso te sacaron de los túneles, deshidratado y desnutrido.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!— gritó y si no fuera por sus amarraduras seguramente ser iría encima de sus visitantes. Ese comportamiento le causaba escalofríos.

—Lo es, cuando eres mi hermano y no hay nada que puedas hacer, te llevaré a casa, ya están haciendo los arreglos necesarios.

—No puedes obligarme.

—Pruébame, sabes que soy capaz y que tengo muchas maneras de hacerlo, ¡No me retes!

—¡Estúpido gordo, el hecho que estés al mando de esos pusilánimes del gobierno no te hace el gobierno británico!

—¡Basta ambos!— finalmente la voz de la razón, se escuchó. –Dejen de pelearse como cuando eran infantes. Sherlock debes entender que es por tu bien, así que tendrás que hacer lo que se te diga.

—Ya soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

—No tienes ningún derecho de adulto cuando eres un drogadicto reincidente.

—¡Que no soy…!

El teléfono de Mycroft sonó y lo respondió, escuchó decir. –Ya está todo arreglado, el director ya firmó el alta, llegará el helicóptero en cuestión de minutos, así que nos iremos en cuanto arribe. Espero Gregory que hayas traído auto.

—Sí, lo traje… gracias por la invitación. —eso último fue sarcasmo puro.

Eso fue lo último que supo de Sherlock durante un largo, largo tiempo. Ni una llamada, aunque muchas veces intentó marcarle, porque en el hospital con el celular de este se auto llamó para registrar el número en el suyo. Pero aunque contestaban ni una palabra salía de este, haciéndolo deprimir más.

 

Continuará... 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En realidad es un one shot, muy, pero muy largo...

**¿El principio del fin o el fin del principio?**

Finalmente se graduó, era tiempo de entrar al ejército para ser cirujano militar.  Había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a Sherlock. Pero ese día tuvo dos alegrías inmensas, la primera, había sido aceptado en la milicia y la segunda era que Nicolo Vernet daría un concierto en el Royal Albert Hall y por fin podrían ver quien era en realidad, dado que se decía que no tocaría detrás de una mampara.

Misteriosamente cuando fue a comprar su boleto con todo el miedo del mundo, pensando que se había agotado, al llegar a Londres e ir prácticamente corriendo a las taquillas de la sala de conciertos había un letrero de agotado, pero cuando las esperanzas de desvanecían, paso a la única caja abierta, cruzando los dedos, quizás si sobornaba a la cajera le dijera que si quedaban algunos, pero saber dónde.

Cuando llegó hasta ahí, temeroso preguntó por estos, para su incertidumbre la señorita que lo atendió le preguntó ¿Cuál era su nombre? Respondió y entonces le pidió una identificación, extrañado se la dio, fue cuando ocurrió lo inimaginable.

—Sí, tenemos uno para usted. —llamó por teléfono y minutos después un hombre con cara de guardaespaldas llevaba un sobre entregándoselo a la cajera. Ella revisó el contenido y sin más se lo extendió.

Cuando preguntó cuánto era, ella solo respondió. –El señor Gregory Lestrade lo ha dejado aquí—. Al revisar no lo podía creer era un boleto preferencial para la zona VIP. Alguien debería adorarlo allá arriba. ¿Pero por qué el amigo de Sherlock, le dejaría un boleto de ese tipo? ¿Acaso era por ser representante que pudo conseguirle esto? Ahora que lo pensaba era representante de Sherlock, pero  ¿de qué? Su corazón brincó, como un presentimiento, el cual desterró, estaba demasiado emocionado por lo acontecido, además “A caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo”.

Esa noche incluso rentó un traje, el cual le quedó un poco grande pero no había tiempo de conseguir otros. Era oscuro de rayas delgadas. Llegó lo más temprano posible porque quería ser de los primero en entrar.

La magnificencia del edificio era sublime. Una, hermosa edecán morena, lo llevó hasta su asiento. No bromeaban cuando le dijeron que era zona VIP, estaba justo en medio de ese bloque. Asientos sumamente suaves y con vista y sonido privilegiado. La emoción lo embargaba, incluso casi no pudo ingerir alimento por los nervios, pero ahora estaba ya aquí y su estómago empezaba a protestar, prefirió no hacerle caso.

Los demás asistentes comenzaron a llegar, damas y caballeros demasiado elegantes, algunos de sus vecinos se lo quedaron viendo de arriba abajo, haciéndolo sentir poca cosa, pero no le importaba a final de cuentas, se lo merecía, ninguno de ellos seguramente era fan incondicional de Nicolo Vernet.

Cuando las luces comenzaron a titilar, quiso gritar de emoción, pero solo apretó sus puños y se sentó lo más recto posible para guardar la compostura, la orquesta ya afinaba los instrumentos, esta ocasión lo acompañaría la de Nueva York, eso era increíble, quizás había muerto y estaba en el cielo, por haber sido chico bueno toda su vida, sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

Finalmente todos se acomodaron incluidos los miembros de la orquesta, el director salió e hizo la reverencia necesaria, un sonido muy triste se expandió por toda la sala, era el primer violinista que sacaba notas desgarradoras a su instrumento. John parpadeó varias veces para enfocar bien porque creía que estaba viendo visiones, ¿ese era?, no, imposible.

Un hombre alto delgado, con el cabello pulcramente peinado de lado izquierdo, fijado con gel seguramente para que ningún cabello escapara de su lugar. No se paró en ningún momento, estuvo sentado toda la melodía, cuando finalizó los aplausos no se hicieron esperar junto con los susurros… —Es Nicolo Vernet.

El corazón de John retumbaba dentro de su pecho, no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. Otra pieza por el mismo primer violinista, un tema gitano.

Luego llegó el momento que el primer violín se puso de pie y dio su rostro mientras la orquesta comenzaba con los primero acordes de concierto para violín de Tchaikovsky. Vestido pulcramente con un traje a la medida totalmente negro, con un botón a la altura de la cintura para estilizar su figura, zapatos negros, camisa y pajarita  blanca.  Estaba impecable. No, no podía ser, la mente de John gritaba, ¿Por qué?, Sherlock no podía ser, ni debía ser Nicolo Vernet, ¡No, por favor!

Pero ahí estaba la prueba, esa técnica era única, exclusiva de él. Nunca pudo despegar los ojos del rostro de Sherlock, quien desde el principio de esta pieza tenía fija la mirada en su dirección, concentrada en su persona. ¿Acaso pedía perdón? Eso era ridículo. Imposible.

Justo en la cúspide de la melodía las emociones de John ganaron y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por partida doble: la primera y más fuerte fue toda la gama de emociones y recuerdos que trajo a su mente, su niñez, el amor de sus abuelos, las risas con su familia, su dorada infancia, juegos, abrazos, besos, todo… y el segundo, rabia, odio. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo se habrá burlado? En sí, esto era una broma de muy mal gusto.

De pronto las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, fueron enormes, pero se obligó a quedarse sentado ahí, un pañuelo apareció frente a él, se giró entones lo vio, era Mycroft Holmes, el hermano de Sherlock. Giró el rostro, no lo tomó.

Cuando finalizó la pieza, fue una escena de todo mundo de pie con aplausos ensordecedores, pero John ya no podía más, así que salió como pudo de ahí, incluso atropellando gente, no importaba solo quería huir.

Llegó a la salida y empezó a correr, solo deseaba alejarse lo más posible. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. ¡Maldito Holmes! Era todo lo que repetía en su mente, se sentía traicionado, engañado, burlado y esto solo había sido un espectáculo para echarle en cara su estupidez.

No supo cómo llegó hasta un bar, en medio de algún sitio, donde pidió lo más fuerte que tenían, el camarero se lo quedó mirando extrañado y moviendo la cabeza en señal de resignación le sirvió un shot de tequila.

El primer y segundo shot rasparon su garganta, a partir del tercero, fue disminuyendo hasta prácticamente ya no sentir nada. Después del quinto shot, fue “tranquilizándose”, el alcohol estaba embotando sus sentidos y eso era bueno, para el estado en que se encontraba. Sus pensamientos quizás bajo el influjo del alcohol no eran muy lucidos, pero aun así era consciente de que habían pisoteado su dignidad, se habían burlado de él de la manera más cruenta.

Cuanto se habrá reído Sherlock o ¿Nicolo?, ya no importaba. Después del séptimo shot, fue disminuyendo la velocidad con que los consumía. Suspiró quizás por centésima vez. Aunque no lo deseara, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma imagen. Sherlock tocando el violín… a su pesar debía reconocer que fue sublime su interpretación, quizás sino se sintiera frustrado.

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, si, Sherlock logró lo que jamás imaginó, escuchar la versión perfecta del concierto para Violín de Tchaikovsky, pudo ser capaz de transportarlo a su mundo feliz; su niñez. Una sonrisa asomó sus labios cuando lo hizo. Su papá jugando con ellos mientras la abuela les preparaba la comida junto a su madre. Harriet y él riendo hasta quedarse sin aire.

Logró el milagro de transportarlo a ese mundo feliz que alguna vez fue su niñez. Para nada más provocar más dolor cuando lo bajó a la tierra con la última nota de su violín. Azotó el shot, poco faltó para que cayera al suelo. El barman ya no quiso darle otro, así que pagó y salió de ahí, se tambaleó ligeramente. Cuando salió a la calle, se sintió desorientado, era incapaz de ubicarse bien, ¿Dónde estaba?

Caminó hacia la esquina, Lexintong y…no alcazaba a distinguir el otro letrero, las farolas no alumbraban muy bien. Así que según su sentido de orientación lo llevó en sentido ¿correcto? Al menos eso deseaba creer. Siguió andando, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Se giró solo para ver una figura alta, enfundada en un abrigo ¿azul? Oh Dios, el tequila ya le estaba haciendo efecto, se sentía cada momento más aturdido, intentó hablar pero sus labios eran pesados. ¿Qué pasaba? Algo se encendió en su cerebro, comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la figura que lo acechaba.

Pero por más que caminara “rápido” parecía que estaba más cerca de él, finalmente llegó a una gran avenida y levantó una mano, para llamar a un taxi, sería imposible llegar. Pero este no pasaba y la figura finalmente lo estaba alcanzando, se paró a su lado, lo vio de reojo. ¡No!, era Sherlock. ¡Maldición!, por fin apareció un taxi que se detuvo. Sin más se introdujo o mejor dicho lo metieron porque sintió un empujón aventándolo contra el asiento.

La voz dio una dirección. –221B de Baker Street. —maldita sea, esa voz era tan profunda. No controlaba su cuerpo. Se rindió, todo daba vueltas y se sentía chistoso, no quería ir con Sherlock a donde quiera que lo llevara pero no podía siquiera coordinar una respuesta coherente, maldita sea el momento que decidió beber tequila, esa bebida era mortal, jamás volvería a consumir, lo juraba.

No percibía el tiempo de la misma manera. Ni siquiera sintió cuando se quedó dormido, solo hasta la mañana siguiente que despertó mirando un techo muy distinto al de su cuarto. Intentó levantarse pero el dolor de cabeza le hizo gritar. Le punzaban las sienes, era horrible. Cuando giró a la ventana la luz ya se filtraba pero en lugar de alegrarle le molestaba enormemente. 

Alguien entró al cuarto, el aroma de café inundó la habitación, provocando que su boca se hiciera agua y deseara con los pocos sentidos que le quedaban beber de un trago ese líquido, que seguramente le ayudaría a salir de esta resaca. Tal pareciese que su deseo se cumplió porque fue puesto a un lado de él, lo tomó sin abrir los ojos y lo bebió todo enseguida, para volver a recostarse y milagrosamente quedarse dormido otra vez. Cuando volvió a despertar, ya se sentía más despejado.

El sol seguramente estaba en el cenit porque estaba muy luminoso, algo extraño para finales de verano. Giró el rostro para quedarse paralizado, ahí junto a la cama estaba Sherlock mirándolo fijamente. Suspiró, esta conversación no podía seguir siendo pospuesta, pero lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

—¡Maldito mentiroso! —dijo con vehemencia en voz baja.

Sherlock ni siquiera se inmutó, llevaba una playera blanca y un pantalón deportivo azul un poco desteñido y sobre sus hombros una bata de dormir gris.

—Creo que como dice la gente común… tenemos que hablar. —su voz sonó algo insegura.

—¿Por qué te burlaste así de mí? —inquirió rabioso.

—Nunca lo hice  a propósito. —aseguró con voz tranquila.

—Tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirme quien en realidad eras… —la cabeza le punzaba. 

—¿En realidad quién soy? Sherlock Holmes, uno de los más jóvenes músicos de Inglaterra y seguramente de igual manera cuando dirija mi propia orquesta.

—Cierto, ese es tu nombre pero el otro, Nicolo Vernet, me dejaste hablar como un idiota para quitarte el aburrimiento con seguridad.

—No lo hice a propósito, solo no dije que tenía otro nombre y ese era el de tu artista favorito, pero me complace con todos sus haberes. 

—Como si eso fuera suficiente, no te bastó que confiara plenamente en ti, sino que estuve contándote toda mi vida. Mis miedos y frustraciones, mis alegrías y penas y cuando te hable de mi admiración por tu alter ego, tu ego seguramente subió como espuma.

—Nunca te mentí.

—Pero tampoco me dijiste la verdad. —de pronto se dio cuenta que seguía vestido con la misma ropa de ayer, tomó el impulso y bastó para comenzar a recuperar su cosas, encontró su corbata y camisa arrugadas, pero no importaba, solo deseaba irse de ahí.

—¿Acaso debo pedir disculpas por algo que no ha sido mi culpa?

Un pensamiento llegó a su cerebro aun medianamente dormido.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en ese bar?

Sherlock no respondió, mejor se paró igual que él y fue  a su lado, mirándolo de reojo, por fin respondió.

—Mi hermano, mi hermano me ayudó a localizarte mediante tu móvil. —No supo por qué, pero una furia incontenible le hizo gritar, haciendo saltar la más joven.

—¡Eres un maldito acosador, Sherlock; Déjame en paz!

—John, tranquilízate y déjame explicarte.

—¡¿No te has burlado lo suficiente ya?!

—No, me he burlado de ti, ni nada parecido.

Su carácter hizo ebullición.

—¡Vete al infierno!— lo empujó para apartarlo del camino, intentando alcanzar la puerta, pero está fue cerrada mientras era aprisionado contra ella. Se rebatió como animal herido. Su cabeza le estallaba, no podía soportar mucho tiempo el dolor, el café aun no hacia efecto.

Siguió rebatiéndose, hasta que logró conectar un golpe en el rostro de Sherlock. Este cayó al piso agarrándose la quijada, lo cual aprovechó John para ponerse de pie y salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Al llegar a las escaleras de ese departamento, se detuvo por un segundo, ¡Su cabeza! No la soportaba, pero tenía que salir de ahí, sentía asfixiarse. Una mujer ya mayor apareció enfrente de la puerta que daba a la calle, traía una bolsa de mandado y le dio una sonrisa.

—Oh, cielo, veo que te despertaste finalmente. Sherlock me pidió traer aspirinas para ti, porque seguramente esa resaca no te ha dejar siquiera pensar, pero… ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? Preparé un desayuno para ambos y estará listo en cuestión de minutos, así que regresa.

—No… —fue lo último que dijo antes que esa dama desapareciera en la puerta de su departamento. Entonces escuchó abrirse la puerta detrás suyo. Sus piernas respondieron por él y comenzó a correr, pero justo en el último escalón fue alcanzado, girado y estampado contra la pared.

El rostro de Sherlock su rostro reflejaba completamente una furia inigualable. Con voz seseante le dijo. —Déjate de estupideces de niña adolescente haciendo un drama, somos hombres y como tal creo debemos reaccionar.

—En cuanto dejes de estar encima de mí, lo haré. —pronunció. Aflojó su agarre pero no llegó a liberarlo del todo.

—¿Por qué reaccionas de esta manera? Tu dijiste que si escuchabas tocar a Nicolo Vernet esa melodía que tanto te gusta, te enamorarías perdidamente de él, así que ¿por qué estás prácticamente huyendo?

John abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendido de que se acordara de eso. Pero movió la cabeza negativamente. –No creo que a esta edad debas entender que todos los fans a veces decimos cosas que no son ciertas, solo lo decimos por el momento que atravesamos.

Sherlock lo soltó como si quemara.

—¿Acaso no sabes distinguir? Se supone eres un artista, debes estar acostumbrado a esto…— John solo quería quitárselo de encima entonces soltó sin medir sus palabras. –Oh, cierto, que siempre tocabas detrás de una mampara y nunca tu rostro se vio hasta anoche, tan solo porque eres el niño genio incomprendido que tiene terror de la fama y de su talento, porque se siente tan incapaz de contactarse con otros, que a la primera persona que le dijo como se sentía por su alter ego, pensó que sería cierto y obtendría algo por lo que incapaz de pelear—. Cerró la boca de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de Sherlock se oscurecía, soltándolo como si quemara.

—Lárgate. —susurró.

—Sherlock, lo… —intentó disculparse pero  no le dejó.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera de mi vista! —Lo empujó hacia la puerta de la entrada a la calle, para prácticamente arrojarlo, cayendo al piso, mientras veía como se cerraba esta.

Quiso volver y entrar para disculparse, no debía haber dicho eso, pero se sentía tan enojado, burlado que solo quiso herirlo donde pudo y lamentablemente lo logró. Intentó regresar, pero la señora mayor que vio primero, salió.

—Jovencito, debes irte.

—Pero…— no le permitió continuar.

—Pensé que al fin Sherlock tenía un amigo, es un chico demasiado solitario, porque siempre se escuda para que nadie se acerque con intereses turbios, ya sufrió una decepción por ello.

—No lo soportó bien y esto le llevó a consumir cosas indebidas. —la voz detrás lo hizo saltar, era el mismo hombre que había visto primero en el hospital.

—Sr. Watson, acompáñeme aquí a la cafetería de al lado. —Miro a la mujer y  dio una leve inclinación. –Buen día Sra. Hudson.

—Buen día Mycroft. —respondió a la vez que volvía a entrar en su departamento.

Como autómata se dejó conducir hasta la mesita del interior, el hombre pidió un café latte para él y un té para sí mismo. El silencio era incomodo, no sabía que decir. Pero el otro lo hizo más fácil. Con el mismo gesto que alguna vez le vio a Sherlock, puso sus manos bajo su barbilla en forma de triangulo y comenzó a hablar.

—Mi hermano menor, Sherlock tiene un largo historial de decepciones. Provenimos de una familia de abolengo, la cual ya no está en su esplendor como hacia un siglo pero podíamos darnos lujos; la educación de los tres ha sido en internados reconocidos, fuimos compañeros de los mismos príncipes de Inglaterra. Desde niños nos obligaron a aprender todas las artes o al menos tener nociones, ya que al parecer todos al nacer heredamos el C.I. de mamá, quien fue una grandiosa matemática que dejó su carrera por nosotros y porque debía guardar las apariencias debido a su condición de mujer de alta sociedad, por otro lado, no lo necesitaba.

Ella nos enseñó mucho en casa y la educación privilegiada hizo que cada uno desarrollara su potencial, Quentin el menor es todo experto hacker, Sherlock un violinista extraordinario con su oído absoluto y yo, pues me he desarrollado y escalado en la política, pero eso es otra cosa—. El rostro de su interlocutor prácticamente no dejaba traslucir nada, hablaba como si estuviese diciendo algo del clima. 

—En caso de Sherlock es más sensible por su afinidad a la música, le han roto el corazón un par de veces por razones mezquinas y mundanas, por eso decidió ocultarse y comenzó a consumir drogas, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, estaba totalmente sumergido en ese mundo, logramos sacarlo al llevarlo a un centro de rehabilitación, logró superarlo aparentemente, fue entonces cuando comenzó a componer música y en un contacto lo llevamos a una disquera fue Gregory quien lo hizo, un ex policía que conoció en el centro de rehabilitación, fungió como su padrino y logró que saliera.

—Tras ser aceptado su primer disco con un mesurado éxito, compuso otro y tuvo más éxito, de pronto estuvo inmerso, pero contrario a lo que pensé no quiso exhibirse en público durante años, hasta que recientemente hace unos meses lo perdimos de nuevo, todo porque se enteró que su maestro de violín Víctor Trevor murió; como se puede dar cuenta Sr. Watson mi hermano no lleva bien las decepciones. —alzó un ceja. –Y por lo que veo usted tampoco. Ahí es donde durante meses se nos escondió hasta que llamó usted a Gregory, es como pudimos localizarlo.

—Entró al centro de rehabilitación y déjeme decirle que logró superarlo pronto, hasta a mi me sorprendió, él dice que solo fue un tropiezo pero que debía componer otras piezas porque quería dar un concierto. No lo dijo directamente pero quería impresionar a alguien, al parecer esa persona es usted. Pero por lo visto todo salió mal. Espero no vuelva a recaer.

John suspiró, el dolor de cabeza finalmente estaba remitiendo, por la cafeína. Sacudió su cabeza. –Yo no soy la causa de nadie, ni debo serlo Sr… Holmes, supongo.

—Mycroft, llámeme Mycroft.

—De acuerdo Mycroft, por lo que he visto ustedes tienen la capacidad de leer a las personas, pero en mi caso solo podría decirle que no quiero responsabilizarme de lo que le sucede a su hermano, solo un día me lo encontré en un tienda de discos y casualmente era mi interpreté y compositor favorito, pero… se burló de mi.

—Le aseguro…

No le permitió hablar. –Sí, seguramente no fue su intención, pero me siento así, quizás no le hubiera creído si me lo dijera, pero tuvo todos estos meses para hacerlo y no hubiera habido ningún problema, quise creer que ere mi amigo, porque todas esas  horas que platicamos jamás dejó un indicio de quien era en realidad. Esto me sacó de balance y me siento burlado. Entiendo que ahora no lo hizo intencional, pero me temo que es tarde para disculparme, le dije cosas horribles.

—Deberá darle tiempo. Podrán hablar posteriormente.

—Sí, quizás, le escriba. —la mirada de su interlocutor no varió para nada. Se levantó de la mesa, tenía que irse porque en unas horas debía partir a la academia militar. –No traigo dinero.

—Yo lo invité, yo pago.

—Gracias. —Se giró, pero antes de salir volvió el rostro. –Si de algo vale, dígale a Sherlock que lo siento. Por favor. 

—Se lo haré saber. —dijo finalmente el mayor, volvió a andar sintiendo la mirada penetrante en su espalda. Al salir del café giró su rostro para ver la puerta por la que fue echado, tenía el número _221B_ , luego al girar en la esquina, se fijó en el letrero, _Baker Street._ Por lo tanto estaba en Londres.

Llegó a su cuarto, todo estaba levantado y empaquetado. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer aun lo sucedido. No podía negarse a si mismo que desde conoció a Sherlock lo dejó impresionado, era alguien tan hermoso. Si, no iba a ser ciego ante lo que le pasaba. Todo ese tiempo sin saber de él estuvo enviándole mensajes que no respondió, hasta que se dio por vencido. Era la historia de su vida, rindiéndose antes de luchar por lo que quería. Pero  para qué, si al final nada es eterno y eso dolía, uno podía decir que se es feliz y debería aprovechar el momento únicamente sin pensar en el futuro tan imprevisible, como alguna vez creyó que su familia estaría ahí, pero al final desapareció dejándolo completamente solo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó solo se dio cuenta que el sol estaba metiéndose, así que se metió a darse una ducha y bajó a la expendedora de galletas a comprarse un paquete, ya mañana temprano desayunaría antes de agarrar el tren e irse  a la academia, desde ahí le escribiría a Sherlock.

 

**La vida en ocasiones te da tanto miel como hiel.**

Llevaba ya un año en el campamento militar aprendiendo las técnicas de cirugía rápida para todo tipo de heridas, así como el entrenamiento físico que le exigían, había adquirido otros conocimientos necesarios para la milicia como: manejo de armas, tipo de municiones, escalada, rapel,  camuflaje, un sinfín de cosas útiles para la batalla. Mañana sería el día que le asignarían en un regimiento como oficial médico y estaba conforme.

Cada mes escribía a Sherlock; doce cartas que no habían tenido respuesta, pero curiosamente no le importaba, era una manera de estar en contacto con alguien, le gustaba sentir que sus compañeros supieran que si había una persona ahí para él, aunque esta le ignorara olímpicamente. Sus cartas eran un resumen de sus anécdotas durante el entrenamiento, contándole lo que le ocurría a  sus compañeros, nada trascendental, solo rutina.

_Querido Sherlock_

_Te escribo desde mi barraca aunque todo mundo me mire raro, porque ellos generalmente mandan sus correos por vía electrónica, a mi no me gusta porque se me hace algo tan frío e impersonal, además así logro seguir ejercitando mi mano y no me canso, además es una buena terapia ocupacional._

_Este día finalmente me han ascendido de cabo a sargento, estoy feliz con eso, es bonito dar órdenes y que sin chistar te tenga que obedecer._

_Nos comunicaron que iremos finalmente al frente a Afganistán, eso será tan emocionante como escalofriante, pero para eso me estoy entrenando, asistiré a mis compañeros de batallón en el frente si alguno sale herido._

_Quizás tarde un poco en escribirte esta vez, porque con toda seguridad revisarán mis cartas. Por otro lado, ¿Puedes creer que nada más de todo el regimiento solo cinco enviamos cartas tradicionales? Es gracioso._

_Como siempre deseándote lo mejor_

_Tuyo John._

_Pd. leí que diste un concierto en el Metropolitan de Nueva York, las noticias en twitter de toda tu orda de fans, dijeron que estuviste excepcional y cito a varios de ellos: “Un nuevo Paganini ha nacido”, tengo curiosidad ¿Por eso tu primer nombre artístico es Nicolo? ¿Entonces el apellido?_

 

Suspiró. Debía prepararse, ya pronto despegarían, entregó su carta a su oficial superior quien lo miró divertido.

—¿Otra carta sargento? Y su novio aun no le responde, ¿Qué le hizo para que no le escriba?

—Claro que lo hace, solo que por medio electrónico. —le dio una sonrisa ligera; una gran mentira, pero a final de cuentas no tenía por qué saber que le escribía seguro al aire, dudaba siquiera las leyera, o tan siquiera que aun viviera ahí, en el 221B de Baker Street. Solo durante el primer año guardó esa esperanza quizás de su respuesta, ahora solo lo hacía únicamente por desahogarse de una manera de las tensiones.

—No se preocupe sargento Watson, algún día responderá, las y los novios de los soldados son iguales, no importa el sexo,  nos castigan con su silencio en ocasiones porque nuestro amor por el país es más grande según estos, que el que sentimos por ellos. —Finalizó y le dio una sonrisa divertida, luego se alejó con las pocas cartas que le dieron.

John bufó, vaya era un entrometido el coronel Sholto, pero bueno. Se comenzó a alistar.

El llegar a Afganistán fue un choque de mundos prácticamente, del clima escoces donde tenían el asentamiento la base del ejército, ahora estaban en un desierto que a duras penas ha llovido dos veces en tres años.  Además el calor era asfixiante, pero tenía que aclimatarse pronto, así que los dejaron en la ciudad más cercana a la zona de conflicto, ahí mismo estaban un par de regimientos, un americano y un francés.

Durante el día todos estaban en grupos de acuerdo a su nacionalidad pero en la noche salían a distraerse y se mezclaban, ahí conoció un poco más personalmente al Coronel Sholto, luego un americano llamado Joseph Carlton, un francés llamado Americus Gaston, a este último les divertía fastidiarlo cantándole “Gaston” de la bella y la bestia y los chicos de su regimiento.

Aun no estaban autorizados para contactarse a sus casas ni por via telefónica, correo electrónico y menos cartas. Así que se dedicó a cultivar sus amistades, a aclimatarse, a conocer varias féminas de diversas nacionalidades, tanto pertenecientes al ejército como lugareñas.

No es que fuera un galán, pero sabía cómo hablarles y dirigirse a ellas, así que no estuvo para nada ocioso, por eso algunos de sus compañeros acudían a él para consejos amorosos, el solo respondía: seguridad. Y así era, cuando iba de “caza”, al aparentar estar en control de todo, seguridad y confianza fue la clave de su éxito.

El ahora general Sholto, quien habían ascendido recientemente, le daba miradas divertidas cada vez que se iba detrás de una chica, solo una ocasión le gritó —¡Hey tres continentes Watson! ¡Recuerda quien te espera en casa!

La chica en turno le dio una mirada recelosa porque era una oficial de la oficina del ejército, el encogió los hombros y le dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia. –Mi hermosa mascota, Ventisca, una labrador chocolate. —La chica en cuestión le sonrió inmediatamente dejando de lado.

Esa noche al regresar a su barracón se puso a escribir, dentro de un mes, volverían a poder enviar las cartas.

 

_Hola Sherlock_

_Esta es la tercera carta que escribo desde que estoy aquí, pero ninguna te ha llegado ya sabes en la anteriores que nos cortaron la comunicación. Así que seguramente te sorprenderás del grosor del sobre que recibirás._

_La ciudad de Kabul es muy tranquila, tiene cafés muy entretenidos y los lugareños no nos tienen tanto recelo, como me dicen que es en otras._

_Hoy invité a salir a una oficial de la oficina del ejército, su nombre es Sarah, muy simpática, me llevó a una especie de café canta bar, no pude evitar pensar en ti, todo porque una chica tocó una melodía ¡Tuya!, ¿Lo puedes creer? Si bien recuerdo era “Classical Gas” una de tus melodías que salió en tu tercer álbum, ¡Si lo recordé!, fue uno de mis temas favoritos casi inmediatamente._

_¡Oh, no!, olvida lo anterior escrito, me ganó el fan que aún vive en las profundidades de mi corazón. La chica se mostró feliz y contenta con el acompañamiento y al final terminé con ella en la mesa, escuchándola sobre todas tus “virtudes” como compositor y músico. La pequeña Ambar, tiene solo diecisiete años, quedé que en mi siguiente visita le pasaría toda la música que tengo de ti, desde mi ipod._

_Nos han avisado que finalmente nos desplegaran dentro de una semana a la acción real. Debo confesar Sherlock, que me provoca un poco de miedo entrar en campo, pero es mi deber, me enrolé en el ejército de su majestad para resguardar y salvar vidas de mis compañeros y de personas que podrían necesitarlo, sin importar nacionalidad._

_Creo que cuando termine mi servicio aquí me gustaría entrar al programa de médicos sin fronteras e ir a donde somos realmente necesarios, tal vez ¿África, la India, Sudamérica?, no lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

_Me despido Sherlock, te volveré a escribir cuando pueda hacerlo.  Ahora si será un poco más difícil en el frente de batalla, enfrentando a los rebeldes._

_Tuyo como siempre._

_John H. Watson._

El despliegue se hizo y pronto comprobarían que el calor en la ciudad de Kabul era el paraíso en comparación a la que estaban, instalaron pronto su campamento y él fue llevado hasta el pabellón medico donde se puso a las órdenes del oficial medico superior, el teniente coronel Sigfrid Vaste, un ciudadano inglés descendiente de suecos. Era albino completamente, así que en esta ciudad estaba padeciendo el infierno el pobre hombre que no debía tener más de treinta años. Siempre estaba de color rojo, lo cual le ganó el mote de “el camarón”, lo que claramente le disgustaba, pero dejando de lado su físico, aprendió  en dos semanas bajo su mando lo que debió aprender en un año entero de escuela, los pacientes llegaban como si fueran manadas de diferentes animales.

Llegaban desde las heridas más simples como esguinces por caminar mucho en el desierto, alguna picadura, hasta los graves por haber sido prácticamente perforados como coladeras, aprendió a suturar a una velocidad increíble las arterias principales para evitar un desangramiento masivo, poner torniquetes de diferentes tipos, dar el tratamiento preventivo para evitar infecciones en la piel a quemados por explosiones, fracturas de toda índole, en ese par de semanas, hubo días en que durmió un par de horas y los días más “descansados” seis.

Ese día estaba descansando en la tienda con sus demás compañeros de regimiento cuando entró sin previo aviso el ahora general Sholto. Todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y en posición de firmes muy rígidos. 

—¡Descansen! —guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de darle una noticia que le cimbró las entrañas. —Señores me acaba de ser informado que nuestro asentamiento en Kabul fue atacado por ordas rebeldes que de repente aparecieron con la tormenta de arena que envolvió a la ciudad. Hay al menos un centenar de muertos entre oficiales y civiles y unos trescientos heridos de diferente tipo de gravedad. ¡Watson! —gritó.

—¡Si señor! —respondió inmediatamente dando un paso al frente.

—Prepara tus cosas, para salir con nuestro oficial medico, irán a auxiliar a nuestros otros médicos porque no se dan abasto. Salen en cinco minutos. El resto prepárese porque regresaremos a las 0600 del día de mañana.

—¡Si Señor! —gritaron al unísono. John comenzó velozmente a recoger cosas, incluido su block de hojas que usaba para escribir sus cartas.

Cuando Sigfrid y él llegaron, no olvidaría la escena que los recibió, lo que era una ciudad creciente, de pronto pareció haber sido aplastada por un gigante, muchas casas apenas se sostenían en pie. Cerró los ojos, debía concentrarse.

Todo pasó como un mal sueño y despertó totalmente hasta el día, que lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, para después llegar al comedor y solo tomarse una botella de agua con una barra energética. En cuanto llegó a su tienda a la luz de una lámpara de emergencia comenzó a escribir.

 

_Sherlock_

_He estado trabajando durante treinta y dos horas consecutivas y me han dado una tres para dormir, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, porque seguramente cuando cierre los ojos querré no abrirlos para no enfrentarme a la escena que me rodea cual sombra oscura mortal se abatió sobre esta pequeña ciudad, la guerra, los rebeldes la atacaron con todo su arsenal pesado, escondidos en medio de una tormenta de arena, arrojaron bombas que el mismo viento amplificó su poder de destrucción._

_Las casas que alguna vez vi de pie, ahora tenían muchos hoyos, mientras mis compañeros aun buscaban algún sobreviviente. Mujeres, niños, ancianos, hombres de familia, todos fueron pasados bajo la mano del fantasma de la guerra._

_Como buen médico me sobrepuse y comencé a trabajar, muchos niños han quedado huérfanos, otras madres han quedado sin hijos, padres sin su familia, todos tenían la misma mirada vacía y desolada, con la pregunta ¿Por qué?_

_Una pregunta que yo mismo me hice cuando encontré a Ambar entre los heridos de gravedad una esquila de bomba se le había enterrado en el pecho y estaba avanzando lentamente hasta él,  se estaba quejando fuertemente cuando la encontré, no podía creer que esa carita de ardilla pudiera reflejar tanto dolor, pero la morfina se nos estaba agotando y además me dijeron que como estaba próxima a morir no sería necesario, porque mejor la ocuparían en quien si pudieran salvar._

_Quise gritar Sherlock, fui hasta el almacén médico improvisado que teníamos y llené una jeringa para regresar de inmediato a ella, no me importó las ordenes de un oficial superior, tenía que ir con ella, realmente me necesitaba, cuando llegué, me reconoció apenas, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para sonreírme. Me dijo —amigo fan— la revisé con cuidado, no puedo creer que una niña tan frágil pudiera soportar tanto tiempo ese dolor. He visto hombres curtidos gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta en ese estado. Pero ella no. Le tomé el brazo y la inyecté, inmediatamente mejoró y me sujetó de la mano pidiéndome que no me fuera, que le platicara sobre ti, me hizo describirte alrededor de diez veces. Hasta que se quedó dormida, entonces salí y fui a mi tienda de campaña donde para buscar mi ipod y mis audífonos. Cuando me encontré al general Sholto, me tuve que detener._

_Así habrá sido mi gesto de desolación que únicamente me dijo. —Lo que tenga que hacer Sargento hágalo rápido._

_Recuerdo haberle respondido —Señor, me temo que esa es una de las pocas cosas que la humanidad no puede hacer, detener la muerte._

_No respondió nada así que regresé, en cuanto entré al pabellón medico de nuevo escuché un grito y supe que era Ambar, la morfina tan solo había podido tranquilizarla durante unos minutos, pero la esquirla seguramente había avanzado más, atravesando poco a poco su corazón hasta que lo partiera en dos. Me acerqué para tomarle la mano sentí como la apretaba débilmente, como si me hubiera tocado el ala de una mariposa que igual que ella moría sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Se supone soy médico? ¿Tengo el poder de salvar vidas? Ja, es una falacia absoluta, lo que debemos grabarnos es que aunque podemos hacer cosas cercanos a milagros, no somos Dios, porque Dios seguramente sabría aceptar que esa alma debía partir, nosotros los humanos no, nos aferramos de manera necia a algo que no es posible, pero que inexorablemente debemos aceptar, aunque signifique que nos quedemos sin un pedazo de corazón, unos aprenden esto rápido y parece ser que ya no vale nada para ellos, pero no es cierto, simple y sencillamente aprenden a fingir que no les importa, ¿Llegará ese día que yo también pueda fingir? Pero esta no fue esas ocasiones._

_Ambar, siguió aferrada a mi mano y comencé a hablarle nuevamente sobre ti. –Traje mi ipod, te lo prestaré mientras te restableces (si, mentí vilmente y por eso me condenaré) tiene toda la discografía de Nicolo Vernet. —Ella asintió y esbozo una sonrisa débil. No quedaba nada de esa jovencita que soñaba con convertirse también en violinista, porque una vez que acabara la guerra, podría ir a Italia a estudiar música. –Si así lo deseas, así será y entonces me convertiré en fan tuyo. —Otra mentira más vil que la anterior. –Te pondré la lista de sus piezas más memorables. —le dije a la vez que le coloqué los audífonos y le di reproducir. Salt d’ amore, Roxane’s Veli, A Poet’s Quest y Blue October, mi miró por unos instantes, para después cerrar los ojos. Jamás los volvió abrir._

_¿Ves Sherlock, como tu música puede hacer un milagro? se fue sin más dolor únicamente escuchándote tocar. No recuerdo que más pasó, todo es confuso y borroso. Solo veo fragmentos donde guardo mi reproductor de música, luego gente llevándose a los muertos  a la fosa común, yo dentro de la sala de heridos, uniendo piel, huesos o quitando miembros ya inservibles o inexistentes._

_Quizás perdí un poco de mi alma ese día, lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en mi cama, con el general Sholto mirándome fijamente, intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado de una manera excesiva._

_—El trabajar hasta colapsar nunca es bueno sargento Watson, aunque su intención sea la mejor. Le daré un par de días para que se recupere. —Acabó de decir esto y se fue. El Teniente Coronel Sigfrid fue el que me contó todo, que después de la muerte de la chica que yo llamaba Ambar me puse a trabajar como autómata y no obedecía órdenes de irme a descansar hasta que pasadas setenta y dos horas sin dormir, fue que colapse y caí, me atendieron para notar que tenía fatiga extrema y estaba descompensado, nada que un buen suero de glucosa y vitaminas no arreglara, junto con más de veinticuatro horas de sueño.  Pero tendría que seguir el mismo número de horas descansando y reponiendo mis fuerzas; me las pasé durmiendo._

_Cuando terminó mi reposo, me presenté a trabajar, ya los heridos de gravedad la mayoría había muerto porque no contábamos con suficiente medicamentos e instalaciones adecuadas para llevar a cabo cirugías delicadas para salvarlos, solo continuaban los que sus heridas no fueron tan graves y aun así varios peligraban porque necesitábamos muchos antibióticos para evitar infecciones y la gangrena._

_Entonces fue que entendí un poco lo que era ser un médico militar, ahí en una ciudad destruida donde perdí un poco de mi casi inexistente fe._

_No quiero seguir escribiendo esto, debo seguir adelante, así que espero no te hayas aburrido al leer las palabras únicamente de un soldado que intenta encontrar sentido a su elección._

_Tuyo como siempre._

_John H. Watson._

 

                No estaba seguro de querer enviar esa carta, así que la guardó, entre su par de libros. Se acostó para intentar dormir un rato, cosa que logró un par de horas después para despertar justo a las cuatro de la mañana, ya no se sintió con sueño así que se vistió y salió de la tienda, colocándose su chaleco, todo estaba en silencio, solo luces intermitentes y los soldados de guardia que debían estar patrullando.

                Saludó a uno de ellos y se alejó del campamento, ahí lejos de las tiendas el cielo se mostraba en todo su esplendor con sus millones de estrellas, todas titilantes, brillantes de colores claros, formando la vía láctea y distinguiendo tan solo algunas constelaciones. Respiró  cuanta paz lo inundó, de pronto eso lo puso nervioso, era increíble que tanto silencio le crispara los nervios, como si el bullicio de las personas fuera un narcótico que lo calmaba, quizás solo era la tensión de los momentos vividos hace unos días, porque jamás dejó de escuchar sonidos.

                Vio desaparecer las estrellas para dar paso a la luz del sol y con este el bullicio del campamento, se fue al comedor, donde sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos, desayunando, se integró a ellos, quienes le hicieron bromas si había salido a ligar con alguna enfermera, solo sonrió no quería hablar mucho. Los demás lo tomaron como si hubiera sido un sí y comenzaron a hacer bromas a sus costillas, las cuales no prestó atención.

                Pasó un mes ahí, para después vueltos al sitio donde originalmente era su primera misión, tenían que encontrar un grupo rebelde que estaba ocasionando estragos en diferentes poblados y a varias unidades del ejército aliado.  Tuvieron éxito sin una baja, lo cual festejaron el día que tuvieron libre y se embriagaron hasta caer sin sentido dentro de sus barracones. Lo que llevó al día siguiente que no soportaron ni un triste rayo de sol, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el general Sholto los llevara a realizar ejercicio de entrenamiento; fue una tortura interminable.

                Cuando finalizaron, todos cayeron en la cama para no levantarse hasta el día siguiente. Todo mientras escuchaba su ipod reproducir la  música de Nicolo, corrección de Sherlock, el sabía quién en realidad era.

                Pasó un año y llegó navidad finalmente se animó a escribir otra carta, porque Sholto les anunció que el correo saldría un par de días de navidad y si tenían suerte llegaría para año nuevo a sus respectivos destinos. Poco sabría que sería la penúltima carta que podría escribir de manera “feliz”

 

_Estimado Sherlock:_

_No me he olvidado de ti, pero como puedes ver esta carta está igual de gruesa que algunas anteriores que te envíe, ya sabes el correo terrestre aquí es lento y muy escaso así que únicamente podemos aprovechar cuando alguien sale y va a casa que pueda ser mandado._

_Esta ocasión le tocó al teniente coronel Sigfrid, se va a casa con  su familia a festejar el año nuevo, cosa que me alegra mucho por él, es un excelente hombre y padre, me ha mostrado fotos de sus tres hijos, ja, ja, ja, es innegable que son suyos porque han heredado todos sus rasgos, cosa que lamento un poco por su hija, pero sus genes son muy dominantes._

_Por su ausencia yo ascenderé a teniente coronel y primer oficial médico, lo que me causa alegría y un poco de aprehensión a partes iguales. Tendré bajo mi responsabilidad casi a todo el nuevo equipo médico que envía la cruz roja, así que antes de partir me enseñó y mostró todo el inventario tanto en físico como en papel de lo que se tenía, fechas de entrega, que debía siempre surtirse y cosas burocráticas que sinceramente eso fue lo que me dio más pereza, pero es inevitable._

_La otra noticia es que tendré que salir en una misión de reconocimiento a una ciudad cercana a Kabul, donde su rumora que se ha visto al jefe de los rebeldes, vamos tanto un regimiento de ingleses, como de americanos, espero nos coordinemos bien, incluso va el mismo general Sholto, eso me da un poco más de seguridad, él es muy versado en este tipo de misiones y tiene una amplia experiencia en táctica militar._

_Te volveré a escribir en cuanto pueda._

_Tuyo como siempre_

_John H. Watson_

_Pd mi carta anterior quizás estaba pasando por una mala etapa así que tómala en cuanta como si la hubiera escrito en estado de ebriedad. Alguien me dijo que estas preparando un nuevo disco, lamentaré perderme su estreno, pero cuando me den una licencia lo primero que haré al llegar a Inglaterra será comprármelo._

_Ya ves, tu fan aún vive dentro de mí._

 

El primer día de misión fue muy tranquilo incluso durante la noche, mientras se investigaba los lugares de escondite del jefe rebelde. Pero al día siguiente les esperaría un infierno.

Salieron temprano en dirección sur, a la mezquita más cercana de Kajandistal, pero ahora estaban a plena luz del sol y totalmente bañados por el sol, varios ya presentaban quemaduras de sol, incluso él, en las manos, tuvieron que ponerse bloqueador solar en tal cantidad que de pronto parecían fantasmas blancos.

Los convoys en los que viajaban se detuvieron a unos doscientos metros del templo, Sholto ordenó a señas que bajaran y comenzaran a avanzar en formación, su uniforme color arena era ideal para ese tipo de misiones, el llevaba la mochila con el botiquín médico para esos trabajos.

Todo mundo entró al igual que él, el templo pareció vacío, pero no debían fiarse en absoluto.

Llevaban minutos dentro cuando la emboscada llegó, comenzaron a disparar, el oficial de comunicaciones fue el primero en caer. Como era el más próximo tomó el equipo y se refugió para pedir auxilio.

—¡Oficial medico Watson a la base!, ¡Oficial medico Watson a la base!, respondan, estamos bajo ataque en la mezquita de Shidar, necesitamos refuerzos, las coordenadas con 987560 N 3456799 O, repito estamos bajo ataque y necesitamos refuerzos.

La lluvia de balas no se dejó de escuchar en ningún momento. El general Sholto estaba atrapado junto con otros cinco de sus compañeros, habían herido a dos, no tenían manera de salir, de pronto el mismo general salió disparando su ráfaga, para darle tiempo a irse a los otros con los heridos, mientras él cubría su retirada, pero algo salió mal, los rebeldes arrojaron bombas incendiarias, dando en el blanco de dos de ellos, los gritos rebotaron en las paredes de ese viejo templo. 

El general Sholto al ver eso, fue en su auxilio, mientras él fue el más rápido en actuar.

—¡Williamson, McCoy, Ferguson!, ¡cubran su retirada! ¡Brigson, Fhester y Steveson!, vengan conmigo, nadie debe quedarse atrás. Yo iré por el general Sholto, igual cúbranme. —ordenó a la vez que aligeraba un poco sus hombros, quitando metrallas, solo dejando su pistola corta.

Llegó en medio de una lluvia de balas, hasta el general Sholto que gritaba, porque se quemaba vivo, como pudo arrojó al hombre su propia casaca para extinguir las llamas. Cuando lo logró donde milagrosamente no recibió ni una bala. Como pudo logró arrastrarlo hasta  un muro que los cubrió. Mientras escuchaba como se quejaban sus demás compañeros heridos. Tomó una de las metrallas y comenzó a disparar, escuchó un grito en el idioma local, supo que había acertado, pero no le dio tiempo a ver a quien, tenía que seguir disparando sin más, sino todos acabarían muertos.

Lo que quizás fueron minutos para el parecieron horas enteras, escuchaba únicamente los quejidos de Sholto, maldiciones en su idioma y otro y el sonido de balas. Lanzaron otra bomba incendiaria, se puso a cubierto sino hubiera acabado quemado. La metralla le pesaba menos, se arrastró hasta el otro lado de la columna y comenzó a disparar con precisión, no podía gastar balas en balde porque si no llegaban los refuerzos, acabarían todos muertos. 

Solo supo que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando el sonido de balas en el exterior se hizo presente, los rebeldes gritaron algo parecido a retirada. Un minuto después un regimiento de soldados norteamericanos apareció, nunca apreció tanto a los estadounidenses.  Bajó la mochila buscando los primeros medicamentos que tenía que aplicar a un herido por quemadura, además de vendas y la morfina. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la imagen del general Sholto quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente, el hombre tenía la mitad del rostro prácticamente frito.

Reponerse de la impresión tardó unos segundos, pero procedió a manejar la situación como debía ser.

Cuando regresaron de su expedición, los ánimos venían un poco abajo, tuvieron que extraer via helicóptero al general Sholto y llevarlo al hospital más capacitado en heridas como la suyas. Mientras el volvió al campamento con un poco más del regimiento, dos habían muerto ahí en el campo. Y sorpresivamente él como oficial de mayor rango tendría que enviar el mensaje a la base para que un oficial de rango fuera a la casa de ambos para dar la noticia, ver el traslado y recoger todas sus pertenencias.

Al día siguiente fue nombrado Capitán, esa misma noche se puso a escribir una vez que hubo terminado todas sus tareas.

_Querido Sherlock_

_Sinceramente no entiendo mi estado de ánimo hoy, por un lado supongo que debo estar alegre, fui ascendido a capitán de mi regimiento, yo un simple oficial médico, por mis decisiones tomadas en el campo de batalla, debido a estas, se logró salvar más de la mitad de unidad, salvé la vida de un general._

_Pero… Sherlock… tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, aun las levanto y las veo rojas, porque por primera vez quité una vida, corrección, vidas, rebeldes nos atacaron y tuve que usar metrallas  y pistola, debo decir que mi entrenamiento militar sirvió mucho._

_¡Maté!, Sherlock, ¡maté!, por primera vez quité una vida de manera voluntaria por la acción de mis manos, las cuales se supone sirven para salvar vidas, no para extinguirlas. ¿Cómo debería sentirme? Dímelo Sherlock, quizás tú con toda tu inteligencia podrías ayudarme. Lo olvidé, cierto, estas catalogado como un psicópata, aunque nunca he creído eso, cuando mucho llegarías a ser un sociópata altamente funcional._

                _Mis compañeros me felicitan, pero no puedo decir si eso me alegra o me enfurece. ¿Qué soy en realidad Sherlock? Claro, ya lo sé, no me responderás y no tengo la certeza igualmente si me importa o no._

_Creo que no puedo decir nada más, de ahora en adelante cada vez que salgan a misiones yo tendré que ir con ellos, ya no puedo solo quedarme como oficial superior médico y estar en el campamento a esperar que regresen para atenderlos sino guiarlos en misiones y dar órdenes. Incluso pienso que mi instinto de autopreservación está dañado porque no tengo miedo ya. Quizás esta sea mi última carta, con tantas responsabilidades me quedará prácticamente tiempo nulo para hacerlo a menos que fuera por correo electrónico, pero no tengo tu dirección así que da igual._

_Como siempre tuyo…_

_John H. Watson._

_Pd. Te deseo el mejor de los éxitos Sherlock en tu nueva gira mundial._

La rutina en la vida de John cambió drásticamente, fue condecorado por valor en el campo de batalla con la insignia, que Dios lo perdonara pero por primera vez en muchos años se sentía que pertenecía a un lugar finalmente.

 

Continuará... 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dios, pensé que no acababa… esta historia se convirtió en un pequeño monstruo… nunca había escrito tanto de un jalón… Gracias por leer.

**¿Algún día podremos recobrar lo que pudo haber sido? O de como la vida es una maldita bastarda con un sentido del humor horrible.**

Todo en el campamento iba igual, durante un año, solo escribió un par de cartas a Sherlock, demasiado cortas en comparación a las anteriores, escribió únicamente nadería, un par de quejas sobre dormir sobre arena que se metía en todo.

De las licencias que se le concedían para ir a casa, las aprovechó para turistear por medio oriente, así conoció las selvas de Sumatra y la India, incluso los rincones remotos de China, pero no regresó a Inglaterra.

Pero finalmente la tragedia llegó a su vida.

La misión era simple, debía ser simple, ¿en qué momento todo se fue al carajo? Fueron hasta Kabul para despejar unas carreteras para el próximo convoy que llegaría con ayuda humanitaria para las aldeas cercanas a esta ciudad. Además traerían muchos medicamentos que ya les hacía falta, cruz roja internacional misma las proveería.

Estaban ahí esperando después de haber revisado y no ver absolutamente ningún peligro para comunicar que estaban libres y podían arribar sin ningún problema. Pero justo cuando estaban pasando una bomba estalló, volando por los aires el camión que transportaba los medicamentos, el asombro de todos fue enorme, porque se supone que estos transportes señalados con la cruz roja eran mayormente respetados, esta ocasión no fue así.

Comenzaron la lluvia de balas y bombas que caían demasiado cerca de ellos pero lograban esquivar a fuerza de correr y refugiarse.

—¡McArthur!— gritó a un chico apenas salido de la adolescencia. —Comunícate con el otro regimiento, deben venir en seguida para apoyarnos así como la ayuda médica, di cual es el problema y ubicación. Stevenson cúbreme necesito ir a ver si hay sobrevivientes, acompáñame Shaw.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente mientras se movían rápidamente. Lograron sacar al conductor y a un acompañante que aun presentaban signos vitales, no así los médicos que los acompañaban. John sintió que a su garganta subía la bilis de la rabia contenida, eran prácticamente ¡civiles! Que solo deseaban ayudar.

Cuando los tuvieron a resguardo, comenzaron a retroceder, las balas habían cesado en su mayoría, pensaron que estaban a salvo, incluso escucharon a un helicóptero venir en su ayuda, cuando estaban cerca ya, el sonido de las municiones se escuchó nuevamente, sintió una especie de mordedura en el hombro izquierdo y a alguien gritando su nombre. Después todo fue retazos, brazos que lo levantaron, aspas de hélices, alguien que le preguntaba ¿Con quién comunicarse? Pero por más que deseó hablar, le fue imposible. 

 

En esos momentos en Londres, para ser precisos en la ventana del 221 B de Baker Street, Sherlock miraba por la ventana, mientras frente a él estaba su atril con hojas de partitura en blanco, bueno, no tanto, al menos tenía ya tres escritas en su totalidad con todos los signos de tresillos, corchetas y soles, bemoles y demás que componían una melodía, volvió a tocar su violín, una, dos, tres, cuatro notas  y se detenía para escribirlas, volvía a repetir y finalmente hasta que le gustaba el sonido, las plasmaba en las hojas.

Y pasaron un par de horas más, descendiendo la calidad de luz. Escuchó perfectamente cuando la Sra. Hudson le llevó una taza de té y galletas, pero sabiendo que estaba con su instrumento, no le habló. Agradecía que la mujer entendiera cuando no debía interrumpirlo.

Cuando se fue suspiró cansando estaba por terminar esa pieza musical, el componer una melodía era algo metódico y demasiado delicado, cualquier nota mal puesta o concebida podría arruinar toda la pieza, pero hasta el momento no le había tocado estar en ese caso.

Otro par de horas y estaba completamente oscuro, fue hasta la cocina donde la Sra. Hudson le dejó el café y galletas, las metió al horno de microondas para calentarlos y poder consumirlos. Se sentó en su sala,  frente a su sillón de dos plazas estaba una mesilla donde estaban todos sus papeles y un fajo de cartas ya maltratadas.

Si, eran las cartas que durante cuatro años, dos meses y  diecisiete días que no veía a John, la última carta la había escrito hace seis meses y definitivamente eso no le agradaba, deseaba tanto tener noticias de él, pero según su hermano, John se encontraba bien y era un capitán ejemplar en su unidad.

“Pensando en el diablo”… Mycroft entró sin tocar siquiera la puerta, dándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando miró el atril, la partitura estaba completa. En la portada tenía el título de “I’m still loving you” y en la parte inferior derecha decía:

_Para John._

Era todo un concierto para orquesta, la fama de Sherlock se había elevado en estos cuatro años como espuma de cerveza, sino estaba dando conciertos, estaba componiendo. Durante sus dos giras mundiales, las cartas que le mandaba John le fueron entregadas vía express, porque no soportaría la desazón de no saber mucho tiempo de él. Claro que por capricho él no respondía esas cartas.

La ocasión que Mycroft le  cuestionó, porque para él sería muy sencillo hacérselas llegar a John, se negó rotundamente.

—No, solo le responderé cuando estemos cara a cara, las palabras escritas son eso únicamente.

—Pero inconscientemente deseas hacerlo, Sherlock porque ahora cada melodía que compones siempre se la dedicas a John, no entiendo cómo pueden atraerse mutuamente, ambos cuando se enojan son insoportablemente orgullosos, sus complejos los superan.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia deberías saberlo, querido hermano.

—No, claro que no es de mi incumbencia, pero lo es, cuando me pediste expresamente que estuviera al pendiente de él, cuando llego y lo primero que observas es mis bolsillos por si traigo carta de John y si es así, prácticamente saltas sobre mí para quitármela y encerrarte en tu cuarto; y son las únicas ocasiones en que te veo “contento” de que te visite.

—¡Vamos Mycroft! Deja de quejarte, que para escucharte está Lestrade, él sí puede soportarte, por eso se convirtió en tu amante.

—Deja fuera a Gregory de esto, es solo entre tú y yo.

—¡Agh! ¿Podrías dejar de ser menos empalagoso? Ya estas lo suficientemente gordo para que ahora empieces a destilar dulzura. Ve con él, seguramente lo apreciará, pero no es mi caso.

—Pongamos punto final a esto, no tengo por qué soportarlo más. Me voy, vendré otro día que no estés tan insoportable, algo que no estarías sino hubieran reaccionado como reinas del drama ambos, pero bueno.

Y se fue, claro, regresaba más frecuentemente de lo que le gustaría. Pero tenía la intención de que quizás trajera carta de John. Su querido John, al cual llevaba extrañando ya cuatro años y no creía soportar más. Si hubiera sido sincero y no respondido tan visceralmente lo hubiera ido a buscar y explicarle todo hasta hacerse escuchar y perdonar, pero no, no lo hizo y para cuando lo quiso hacer (un día después) este se había ido a la academia militar.

Creyó todo perdido pero para su fortuna recibió durante un año una carta cada mes de manera puntual. John le contaba tonterías que lo divertían y le sacaban una sonrisa.

Pero cuando le mencionó su despliegue, tuvo que tragarse un poco su orgullo y fue a ver a Mycroft, él podría impedir que John fuera a una zona de guerra donde estaría en peligro, pero fue su propio hermano quien le hizo entender que eso ya era territorio independiente de él y meterse ahí, podría ser contraproducente para el mismo John.

Enojado con su hermano, le dejó de hablar el tiempo que tardó en recibir una noticia suya y fue precisamente durante su primera gira mundial que lo vio en la sala de San Petersburgo escuchándolo tocar, lo entendió nada más verlo, tenía una carta para él. Sin un saludo de por medio se la arrebató, para salir corriendo a su camerino para leerla.

Le provocó una alegría inmensa eran varias, en explicándole que había hecho durante esos meses y porque las ausencias prolongadas de las cartas. De ahí en adelante cada vez que llegaba su hermano, era casi un evento feliz, siempre y cuando terminara dándole una carta.

Cómo recuerda cuanto lloró en el siguiente fajo de cartas que llegaron del frente. La última estaba tan llena de tristeza que le provocó llorar de igual manera, deseaba en ese momento escribirle, ir a donde estaba, pero Mycroft no lo permitió, diciéndole que no podía mover esos hilos, ya era suficiente con que le trajeran personalmente a él las cartas dirigidas por John.

Fue como conoció al oficial medico Sigfrid, el mismo le trajo una carta de John, tomaron un café, algo insólito en las costumbres de Sherlock, le contó tantas anécdotas de su John. Si, su John. El hombre le prometió entregarle la dirección de correo electrónico que se había abierto únicamente para recibir noticias de John, pero esto no llegó a materializarse porque el oficial no regresó a Kabul, debido a la grave enfermedad que sufría uno de sus  hijos y el ejército le dio la licencia por tiempo indefinido.

En cada carta, veía la transformación de John  y no le gustaba, deseaba tanto poder estar a su lado, para salvarlo de la oscuridad en que se estaba hundiendo, él pudo salvarlo de la suya cuando bajó a ese túnel por él exclusivamente, ¿acaso no lo veía?, era un tonto, pero era su tonto y no lo perdería.

La última carta le dio terror, la oscuridad dentro de John había crecido enormemente, del chico que soñaba con ser médico sin fronteras casi no quedaba nada y se desesperaba. Comenzó su gran proyecto componer un concierto exclusivamente para él, quizás si lo escuchaba podría regresarlo a su estado anterior. Es la única manera que conocía.

Mycroft entró y se sentó frente  a él.

—Siempre has sido muy mal educado hermanito, tú y Quentin, tienen los mismos malos modales. —se quejó dramáticamente el mayor. A lo cual no le dio importancia Sherlock.

—¿Sabes cuándo es su próxima licencia?— cuestionó sin más.

—Si hermanito, en un par de meses volverán a darle una licencia, pero aun no sé a dónde irá, en la anterior prefirió ir a zonas remotas donde me fue casi imposible localizarlo, fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Esa es una de tus tantas especialidades Mycroft. Así que espero noticias prontas para poder ir a su encuentro, ya que no creo que decida venir a Inglaterra, nada lo ata. —dijo muy a su pesar.

—Haré lo posible, Sherlock.

—Y lo imposible también, Mycroft.

Pero la certeza del futuro se rompió para Sherlock en tan solo unos segundos, cuando sonó el teléfono oficial de Mycroft, respondió y se alzó para salir de la puerta, lo último que escuchó Sherlock fue… —¿Está confirmado? ¡Entonces háganlo! ¡No puedo dar una noticia así sino está confirmada!

Regresó a la sala de Sherlock, pero ambos hermanos se conocían demasiado bien y Mycroft sabía que a Sherlock no le gustaría que se lo ocultara solo sería por unos minutos mientras lo confirmaban. 

—Invítame una taza de té, Sherlock— pidió.

—La Sra. Hudson no está. —dijo sin empacho.

—Ya lo sé, pero no creo te cueste meter una taza de agua al microondas y poner una bolsita de té Ong—Long que tanto escondes en la alacena superior.

—Hazlo tú mismo, no soy tu sirviente.

—Esos modales, Sherlock.

Fue hasta la cocina y mientras preparaba su taza de té, intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Estaba por completarse el tiempo de calentamiento del agua, cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono, suspiró, era tiempo de enfrentar lo que viniera.

La voz confirmó lo temido. –¿Dónde? llama al ministro de defensa y lo enlazas conmigo—. Colgó inmediatamente, mientras tanto se dedicó a buscar el té, si estaba donde lo imaginó, tomó una bolsita y su mano tembló, como le daría esa noticia a Sherlock; más le valía a ese médico, sobrevivir, su hermano no sobrellevaba bien el dolor. Y ya llevaba cuatro años limpio, no quería que eso se arruinara por una noticia de ese tipo.

Espero que el té se hiciera, entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar, era el enlace, salió del departamento otra vez, bajo la mirada perspicaz de Sherlock. Tuvo que pedir y ceder concesiones, le tomo cinco minutos pero John sería trasladado a Inglaterra al hospital memorial Queen para ser terminado de atender, le habían extraído una bala del hombro, que le destrozó la clavícula, esperaba pudieran reconstruirla. Tomó aire antes de entrar nuevamente, no quería estar en sus propios zapatos.

Pero nada más entrar, la mente de Sherlock ya lo había deducido, a pesar de no dejar traslucir nada su rostro, ambos se leían perfectamente.

—¿Es grave? —su voz tembló ligeramente. 

No tenía caso mentir. –Sí. —el menor se estremeció y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. –Lo fue, está fuera de peligro. Pero…

—Llévame a verlo. Por favor. —era la primera vez en años que usaba esa palabra con Mycroft.

Ligeramente sorprendido, asintió. –Lo trasladaran desde Afganistán hasta el memorial Queen, estará aquí en unas cuatro de horas. Está estable, pero la herida—. No pudo continuar porque Sherlock ya se estaba yendo a cambiarse de ropa, cinco minutos después estaba ya vestido incluido abrigo, bufanda y guantes, y prácticamente en la puerta.

Mycroft estuvo a punto de soltar un resoplido silencioso, pero se contuvo, el helicóptero no llegaría sino hasta dentro de  cuatro horas y seguramente otras cuatro más antes de que les permitieran entrar a verlo. Pero Sherlock no entendería razones. Vio cómo se llevaba una mano a su pecho, frunció el ceño, llevaba algo en su bolsillo interno. Comenzó a caminar detrás de él. En la  salida estaba esperándolo uno de sus autos típicos negros del gobierno. El chofer estaba abriendo la puerta, Sherlock fue el primero y luego él.

—Al memorial Queen— dijo Sherlock al chofer. El hombre le dio una mirada a Mycroft el cual asintió brevemente. Se comenzó a mover el auto, al igual que los pies de Sherlock. Iba a ser un viaje largo, aunque solo durara cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Casi no hablaron durante el trayecto, pero era imposible mantener la atención de Sherlock más allá de cinco minutos. Estaban por llegar cuando a Sherlock le dio un ataque de ansiedad que obligó a Mycroft ordenar detenerse y sacarlo para que respirara. Desde que era niño no había tenido uno. Rodó los ojos pero se dio cuenta finalmente cuán importante era John Watson para su hermano e internamente se prometió así mismo decirle a Gregory lo valioso que era para él, se imaginó en la misma situación y prácticamente su pecho dolió.

—Sherlock, tranquilízate. —dijo a la vez que tomaba por ambos brazos y lo sacudió levemente. —Respira lento y profundo. Concéntrate en mi voz, obedece, respira lento y profundo. No quiero tener que ingresarte también al hospital. ¡Sherlock! —un grito, su escala de preocupación había aumentado.

—Déjame cinco minutos, Mycroft. —susurró Sherlock. Le hizo caso, entro al auto, dejando la puerta abierta, pasado el tiempo establecido durante el cual escuchó como el más joven hacia sus  respiraciones, volvió a entrar para sentarse a su lado.

—Podemos seguir. —espetó mucho más calmado. Pudieron hacerlo hasta que finalmente arribaron.

Los tramites se estaban realizando, fueron llevados ante el director del hospital quien ya tenía en sus manos el expediente de John <<así era la eficacia gubernamental>> quien comenzó a leerlo en voz alta para que ambos se enteraran, mientras la asistente del director del hospital les llevaba unas tazas de té.

—El capitán John Hamish Watson, fue herido en el cumplimiento de su deber, intentando salvar vidas de personas de ayuda humanitaria y cruz roja mientras transportaban medicamentos hacia la ciudad de Kabul. La bala entró a la altura de su clavícula izquierda, atravesando limpiamente la zona, pero durante su salida provocó la rotura de la escapula, provocando que fragmentos de huesos se desprendieran y quedaran atrapados en los músculos, los cuales fueron retirados dado que eran prácticamente imposible unirlos otra vez, su condición durante veinticuatro horas ha sido estable—. Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron. –Esto provocará que a la larga le sea imposible sostener durante mucho tiempo objetos de manera firme y eficaz, por lo tanto se le dará de baja del ejército de manera honrosa y con los honores correspondientes. —finalizó el medico cerrando el archivo y extendiéndoselo a Mycroft.

—Le agradezco M.D. Thompson. Ahora nos gustaría pasar a la sala de espera, mientras arriba el capitán Watson.

El hombre que era más bajo que ambos Holmes y mirada de zorro, asintió presionando su interfono para llamar a su asistente. Le dio las indicaciones necesarias para llevarlos a la zona reservada del hospital para atender casi de manera exclusiva a la  familia real y a altos funcionarios.  Sherlock se sentó aparentando calma porque solo bastaron cinco minutos para que se alzara y comenzara a caminar en círculos. Iba a ser una pesadilla estar ahí con él. Afortunadamente Gregory apareció, le había enviado un mensaje mientras salía del departamento de Sherlock.  

Lo lamentaba por Gregory, pero él tenía que regresar a su oficina, este día debía asistir a una reunión impostergable con el primer ministro, además que deseaba aprovechar que ahí mismo estaría el Mariscal de defensa, para platicar con él, con respecto al futuro de John Watson. Se fue inmediatamente después de haberle explicado la situación.

Si, fue un infierno para Gregory intentar tranquilizar a Sherlock. Cuando recibió el mensaje de Mycroft avisándole que estaba arribando el helicóptero, tuvo que contener a Sherlock de no salir corriendo. Faltó poco para pedir una soga y amarrarlo a la silla, porque no podían darle tranquilizantes, cualquier narcótico estaba prohibido para él.

La camilla que llevaba a John, apareció ante su vista, Sherlock corrió hasta ellos, pero no  le permitieron acercarse, ni entrar al cuarto, no mientras los médicos estuvieran revisándolo porque durante el viaje presentó fibrilaciones ventriculares. Así que la angustia de Sherlock creció exponencialmente, Greg intentó tranquilizarlo y lo llevó hasta los sofás, tenía que estar pendiente de él. Lo recostó, ya eran las dos de la madrugada  finalmente.

Sherlock era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo por eso lo adoptó y como a todos los hermanos aceptó sus defectos y manías, siempre le sorprendió la capacidad de genialidad que tenía. Lo entendía bastante bien, porque al igual que él, estuvo inmerso en el mundo de las drogas y sabía lo difícil que era en este tipo de situaciones no desear consumir algo. Pero estaba ahí y mientras pudiera sería esa ancla a la cual podría aferrarse para no ir a la deriva.

Aun cuando no conocía en persona a John Watson sabía mucho de él por Sherlock, quien en ocasiones no dejaba de hablar de él, hasta el grado de hartarlo pero a la vez le divertía mucho. Sintió cuando la cabeza de Sherlock se posó en su regazo y lo aceptó, llegaron a ser un trato parecido a la amistad con él cual estaba conforme. Los médicos entraban y salían y no decían nada, tendrían que esperar. Dieron las cinco de la mañana, cuando una enfermera se les acercó junto con medico ya mayor.

—¿Familiares del capitán John Watson? —Sherlock ya estaba junto a él.

—Sí

—¿Algún parentesco con el capitán? —Lestrade estuvo a punto de responder, pero Sherlock se adelantó.

—Sí, es mi prometido. —Gregory hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlo para así afirmar lo dicho.

—¡Oh! Bien, el estado del capitán Watson está estable, será monitoreado por veinticuatro horas más, si en estas no se presenta otro episodio de arritmia comenzaremos a darle menos sedantes para que se despierte totalmente y podamos evaluarlo bien, mientras tanto podrán ingresar a su cuarto. Hay un sofá ahí, para que pueda quedarse, ¿señor...?

—Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.

—Bien Sr. Holmes, instálese, si quiere algo, sólo oprima el botón y una enfermera vendrá. —Y diciendo esto último se marchó.

Sherlock entró inmediatamente, John estaba demasiado pálido para su gusto aun a pesar de estar tostado por sol. Se acercó lentamente hasta estar de pie junto a la camilla suspiró, siempre lo supo, el día que se volvieran a ver podría ser así, pero por una vez deseó no haber puesto este escenario en su mente.

No podía acariciar su rostro como deseaba por el simple y sencillo hecho de que una mascarilla lo ayudaba a respirar, las sondas llegando hasta la aguja que entraba en las venas de su brazo era imposible.

—John. —dijo en voz baja, los sentimientos lo abrumaban y no le permitían pensar, enfrentarse a ellos desde la primera vez que lo conoció lo alteraba enormemente. Tenía que concentrarse, reunir sus fuerzas, porque de ahora en adelante no se separaría de él, ni le permitiría separarse a su vez.

 

 

**La vida rara vez da segundas oportunidades, dependerá de uno si la tomas o la dejas…**

 

John se despertó en medio de la noche, sentía que había dormido demasiado, no podía ver donde estaba, terminó de abrir los ojos, para encontrarse en penumbras ligeramente alumbradas por una lamparilla que estaba en la esquina, sintió un peso de su lado derecho, ahí estaba un bulto, o mejor dicho una cabeza que en la oscuridad apenas se distinguía, movió su mano izquierda para darse cuenta que estaba con un suero y una mascarilla de oxígeno. Finalmente cayó en cuenta, estaba en un hospital.

Intentó tocarlo con su  mano izquierda pero se dio cuenta que la tenía inmovilizada completamente por un cabestrillo fijo, así que como pudo zafó  su mano derecha y acarició esa cabeza de manera delicada, era un cabello como seda, en bucles. Terminó por despabilarse completamente para ver que sí, alguien estaba ahí durmiendo a su lado en una posición más que incomoda.   Sentado sobre una silla.

¿Quién era? Esa respuesta fue contestada cuando en su movimiento despertó a su acompañante.

—¿John? —esa voz… ¡Sherlock! ¡No!, ¡Dios, no! ¿Por qué estaba ahí? –John. —le llamó. Se daba cuenta que estaba despierto. Oprimió el botón seguramente para llamar a la enfermera.

—El medico estará aquí en unos minutos. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió? Solo mueve la cabeza, no intentes hablar, tuviste una sonda durante horas y tu voz no se escuchará. —le dijo con tranquilidad mientras ya estaba de pie a su lado, acariciándole su cabello en movimientos lentos, algo que lo estaba relajando. Estaba tan cansado.

Así fue, una enfermera entró y cuando se dio cuenta lo que ocurría salió a traer al médico o mejor dicho médicos, llegaron tres: un hombre bajito pero de mirada astuta y los otros dos eran más altos que el primero, pero de diferentes razas, un caucásico y un oriental, inundaron el cuarto y entonces perdió de vista a Sherlock. Cuando finalizaron le dejaron aun la mascarilla y que se terminara el suero. Las preguntas de rutina las respondió a base de movimientos con la cabeza hasta que sus colegas estuvieron satisfechos.

Cuando se fueron, diciendo que regresarían en la siguiente ronda, se sintió conforme. Apareció entonces Sherlock nuevamente acompañado de su…hermano. Se preguntó qué hora sería si aún no amanecía. Le leyeron seguramente el pensamiento.

—Son las siete de la mañana del día primero de diciembre Capitán Watson. —Espetó Mycroft tranquilamente. –Está en el memorial Queen, en Inglaterra. —Lo tomó por sorpresa. –Debo decir, —continuó Mycroft. —que por unos minutos nos tuvo en vilo John, pero se pondrá bien, eso dijeron los médicos que lo acaban de evaluar, si todo sale bien quizás en un par de semanas saldrá de aquí.

¿Un par de semanas?,  imposible, cuando mucho pasaría ahí una semana, eso se lo juró así mismo.

—No, John, ni siquiera imagines que podrás librarte de pasar esas dos semanas, los médicos lo han ordenado. —pronunció Sherlock, provocando que frunciera el entrecejo. ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir?

—Debes entender Sherlock, que no hay peor paciente en un hospital que un médico. —El mayor le explicó al otro, para girarse nuevamente a verlo. —Mi hermano tiene razón Dr. Watson, usted no saldrá de aquí hasta que se recupere totalmente, de ser necesario le dejaré guardaespaldas veinticuatro por siete, más le tiene en cuenta cooperar, para que se reestablezca más pronto y pueda ir a casa.

¿Casa? ¿Dónde era eso? Se preguntó el mismo John, entonces pensó en Kabul, el campamento, sus compañeros de regimiento, esos eran su familia, por lo tanto ahí era su casa. Inglaterra ya no lo era más ¿Acaso no lo entendían? Cansado y fastidiado, cerró los ojos, la siguiente vez que despertara, ya habría recuperado su voz, así podría hablar seriamente con ese par.

—Se durmió. —Escuchó decir una voz femenina.

—Al menos lo está intentando, porque no quiere escucharnos más. —esa voz fue la del hermano de Sherlock, resopló, tenían toda la razón, de pronto sintió un odio irracional contra esos dos, era imposible estar ahí, con una persona que podía leerte, ahora por partida doble, así que puso su empeño en dormir de verdad, lográndolo al cabo de diez minutos. Lo último que sintió fue que alguien tomó su mano, envolviéndola y no dejándola ir.

John comenzó a pensar cuanto tiempo tardaría la rehabilitación, sería tedioso y aburrido estar inactivo, afortunadamente al pertenecer al ejército de su majestad tenía algunos privilegios, pagarían todo el tratamiento y cuando lo dieran de alta volvería a pedir ser enrolado. Le faltaba poco para terminar su servicio, además pudo platicar con un médico referente a la solicitud de pertenecer a la agrupación de medico sin fronteras o en su defecto al grupo de rescatistas de la Cruz Roja internacional.

Dos días se mantuvo en silencio total, para ser sinceros, de verdad le dolía la garganta, al parecer no fueron cuidadosos sus colegas y lastimaron sus cuerdas vocales, pero finalmente llegó el momento de preguntar a los médicos que lo atendieron ese día. Fue Allan Fellon quien no tuvo sentido de piedad para con él o mejor dicho fue quien se atrevió a decirle toda la verdad y cuando lo hizo, afortunadamente estaban solos, porque quizás hubiera arremetido contra el primero que viera por ocultarle las cosas.

_—¿Cuál será mi tiempo de recuperación Dr. Fellon?_

_—Con las terapias adecuadas y su musculo respondiendo al menos unos seis meses._

_—¡Seis meses! Es demasiado, ¿Qué voy a hacer seis meses en Londres?_

_—Pues, ir a su casa, estar con su novio y dejarse consentir._

_—¿Novio? —cuestionó extrañado._

_—De acuerdo, prometido. Ese joven Sherlock ha estado aquí desde que lo trasladaron desde el campo de batalla. Su cuñado es un hombre poderoso, porque muy pocos lograrían hacer tal hazaña, así que aprovéchelo._

_No quiso comentar nada, ya hablaría con Sherlock, ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por su prometido? Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos, aunque al parecer el otro si lo consideraba._

_—De acuerdo, pero solo esos seis meses, después regresaré de nuevo al campo de batalla, para terminar mi servicio militar._

_El médico le dio una mirada extraña._

_—¿No le han dicho nada de su condición Sr. Watson?_

_—¿Qué me tenían que decir? —Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado._

_—Siempre dejamos que los familiares o parejas den una noticia de esta índole a los pacientes, pero al parecer esta vez no fue. —Le extendió su expediente._

_Leyó ávido, absorbiendo todos los términos médicos con los que estaba tan familiarizado, las palabras estrellamiento de escapula, fracturas astillosas, perdida de fragmentos, escisiones en musculo subescapular e infraespinoso, dañados más allá de reparación posible, se tuvo que colocar una nueva placa en la escapula para cubrir la perforación y no hubiera filtraciones, la vena  axilar  comprometida, se logró suturar. Perspectiva del paciente: Síndrome de compresión vascular permanente._

_Dejó el archivo en sus piernas._

_—No hay nada que hacer capitán, ha regresado a casa permanentemente, mañana vendrá un oficial para comenzar los trámites de su baja y que más debe hacerse para obtener su pensión, ahora que el ejército lo mandó de regreso por invalidez._

Esa última palabra quedó haciendo eco en su mente.

¿Invalido? Él no era ningún inválido, su vida estaba terminada. Sus sueños acababan de morir, jamás podría recuperar la movilidad total de su brazo izquierdo. La frustración y necedad lo invadieron a partes iguales, se levantó de la camilla estaba harto, aún tenía sujeto el brazo para evitar moverlo, pero tenía que comprobar por sí mismo esto. Se lo quitó, tan solo extenderlo fue un suplicio que le sacó lagrimas  involuntarias, se movió hasta su buró donde reposaba un vaso y una jarra con agua, tomó lo segundo con la mano izquierda pero sus dedos no respondían del todo a la orden de su cerebro de sujetar.

Cuando lo logró intentó alzarla y ahí fue cuando falló, porque tan solo levantarla un centímetro fue doloroso y la soltó, provocando que cayera al piso y se estrellara en cientos de pedazos, Sherlock entró corriendo, mientras el estaba inmóvil mirando lo roto. Estaba igual que ese recipiente, no servia para nada ya.

Sus hombros se agitaron, intentó fieramente detener las lágrimas que ya nublaban sus ojos, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no era, no era… justo, ¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¿Por qué a él?

Sintió que le rodeaban los hombros de manera torpe, pero no deseaba consuelo, no quería nada, solo quedarse solo y que nadie más lo viera, era un completo fracasado, años intentando dejar atrás el estigma familiar y por fin lo alcanzaba, solo para burlarse de él, de la manera más cruenta posible.

Alguien lo rodeaba pero no sabía quién, sus sentidos embotados, ¿Para qué vivir así? Alguien llamaba a gritos a una enfermera. No le importaba.  Solo deseaba que lo dejaran solo. Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo derecho y luego oscuridad, ¿Acaso estaba tan mal? Bendita inconsciencia por venir a recibirlo.

Cobró conciencia por el sonido de un violín, prácticamente a su lado, pero no abrió los ojos, se quedó escuchando únicamente, era una melodía muy relajante, lo estaba hacer sentir tranquilo, como cuando su madre lo arrullaba  siendo niño después de una pesadilla, o cuando su hermana mayor le contaba cuentos para dormir, porque “era el deber de una hermana mayor”, el beso de buenas noches de su madre, el “campeón” de papá cuando lograba meter un gol en un partido de futbol de ese equipo de niños no mayores de siete años.

La melodía era cálida y amorosa, tan llena de cosas buenas, cosas buenas que habían desaparecido de su vida hace tanto, abrió los ojos, era una idiotez, sentirse así, todos los días pasaban cosas malas y las personas seguían adelante, él tenía que ser igual.

La música cesó, vio como Sherlock dejó su violín en el sillón y fue hasta él, le dio una mirada preocupada, algo que le irritó en demasía, tenía que tranquilizarse.

—El medico te dio tu expediente. —ahí iba de nuevo a leerlo como libro abierto, frunció el entrecejo enojado. –John, eres más que un soldado, seguramente encontrarás algo en que ocuparte. —Terapia barata. No lo dejó continuar.

—¿Esa es una nueva composición tuya? —Le cuestionó.

Sherlock se quedó callado durante unos minutos mirándolo fijamente, mientras — se hubiera puesto a tus  pies—naél evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Respondió finalmente.

—No, no es una nueva composición, la hice hace cuatro años prácticamente, solo que hasta ahora la toqué porque finalmente la persona a la que está dedicada puede escucharla.

No, Sherlock. No, no, eso no debía estar pasando.

—Me alegra. —se obligó a responder. –Es una persona muy afortunada. —Palabras educadas para evitar el silencio. –Debe tratarse de alguien muy especial si lograste componerle una canción.

Unos segundos después respondió. –Sí, es alguien muy especial. —respondió tímido, lo que le causó gracia, Sherlock Holmes jamás había sido timorato, sino todo lo contrario, jamás callaba sus opiniones sin importar si incomodaba a alguien o no. Así se lo hizo saber.

—¡El gran Nicolo Vernet! ¡El más famoso violinista de todos los tiempos!, ¡Paganini vuelto a nacer! —la mirada de reproche de Sherlock no le hizo callar. –Está mostrándose apenado frente a un soldado invalido, ¡Esto querrán saberlo las prensas mundiales! —Mostró su más grande y falsa sonrisa que podía dar.

 —Cállate. —le ordenó Sherlock.

—Vamos Sherlock o ¿debo llamarte Nicolo? Sinceramente ya no pude preguntarte como querías que te llamara porque ya no te despediste de mí. ¡Oh cierto! Te llevaron a internarte a un clínica de desintoxicación. ¿Qué tal, son divertidas?. —Mentalmente estaba gritándose así mismo, que el chico frente a él, no tenía la culpa de nada, estaba ahí, por agradecimiento seguramente, pero ahorita en esos instantes, deseaba una buena pelea para poder sacar esa frustración que tenía clavada antes de que terminara envenenándolo. De antemano se disculpó mentalmente.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, supongo que serán igual que las clínicas para rehabilitación de veteranos de guerra. —vaya el niño sabia sacar garras, le divirtió, sería una buena pelea.

—Si supongo, creo que tienen muchas cosas en común, así que cuéntame para no sorprenderme tanto, ¿Tienen grupos de apoyo? ¿Te dieron padrino?, ¿Hay terapia grupal? ¿Antidepresivos? Porque son magníficos, todo el tiempo andas feliz, dime Sherlock ¿no te hiciste adictos a ellos?

—No, no se hizo adicto a ellos, la segunda ocasión que ingresó por su recaída, fue uno de los pacientes más ejemplares, él mismo pudo salir de ese problema sin ayuda de drogas sustitutas o antidepresivos, porque su música ahora lo acompañó, al igual que su musa porque fue una época de muchas composiciones, hasta la fecha todavía tenemos material para sacar nuevos discos y hacer por lo menos otras dos giras mundiales. —La presencia de un hombre  ya canoso, pero aun de apariencia joven estaba en la puerta mirándolos a ambos, retándolos como un padre reta a sus hijos cuando están peleando por tonterías.

John tuvo la decencia de aparecer avergonzado. Mientras tanto Sherlock fue hasta el sillón y tomó su violín y abrigo para salir apresurado de ahí. El nuevo visitante se quedó.

—Creo que no hemos sido oficialmente presentados, soy Gregory Lestrade, representante de Sherlock Holmes o Nicolo Vernet como lo llaman en el medio artístico, mucho gusto John Watson, al fin puedo hablar contigo frente a frente. —El hombre le dio una mirada amable, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que dejó vacío el otro.

 —Sherlock es un chico excepcional, bueno, ya un hombre, parece que fue ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez con su violín en el jardín del centro de rehabilitación. Tocando como si no hubiera mañana la misma pieza una y otra vez, “el trino del diablo” era increíble ver como alguien tan joven pudiera manejar esas técnicas de spiccato, sacando las notas más deliciosas de esa pieza tan compleja. Fue por eso que me acerqué a él, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edades nos hicimos amigos. Para bien ambos superamos esa etapa, me convertí en su representante, pero útilmente me está siendo difícil seguir, dado que Mycroft me absorbe demasiado tiempo. —Lo miró curioso. –Si, Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock es mi pareja y prontamente seremos esposos ante las leyes, así que imagina. Manejar a dos Holmes está a punto de volverme loco. —Le sonrió dándole animos.

Antes siquiera de poder procesar todo, su boca ya estaba respondiendo, esa parte oscura que desea destruir todo alrededor estaba hablando por él, envenenando todo.

—Entonces no solo te rehabilitaste en una clínica de drogadictos sino también te curaste de tu pedofilia.

Una mano le cruzó el rostro, dejándolo momentáneamente desorientado. Cuando alzó la cara se enfrentó a una persona furiosa, se había excedido.

—Mira, John, sé que en estos momentos estás furioso con  la vida, con tu suerte, pero el resto de nosotros no tenemos por qué pagarlo. Entenderé por esta única ocasión tu estado de ánimo, pero la próxima nada me impedirá que te tumbe un par de dientes por idiota. —Salió de ahí dejándolo solo.

Ya en la soledad de su cuarto por fin pudo ponerse a llorar. ¿A quien le iba importar un inválido?, ¿Acaso no lo veían?, era inservible, un fracasado que ya ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de alcanzar esos sueños que idealizó para poder sentirse vivo y a gusto consigo mismo. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Fingió que dormía cada vez que las enfermeras o médicos iban a revisarlo. Cuando llegó la noche, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, bueno lo intentó porque fiel a su palabra, Mycroft Holmes tenía apostado en su puerta a un guardaespaldas. Frustrado regresó a su  cama, al día siguiente se mostró osco y silencioso, Sherlock había llegado nuevamente, venía vestido de traje completo de color azul marino y una camisa gris claro, con el pelo ya crecido de nuevo, sus rulos se movían a cada paso que daba. Al llegar únicamente se sentó sin dirigirle la palabra.

Tomó su violin y nuevamente se puso a tocar, durante una hora únicamente lo escuchó hasta que finalmente se detuvo y habló por primera vez.

—¿Te gustó? —parecía cohibido.

—Si, el concierto exclusivo de violin  fue hermoso. —sin saber por qué soltó de pronto. –Ambar se hubiera puesto a tus  pies. —Sherlock se removió incomodo.

—Tu carta, fue una de las que más me conmovió, fue esta quien me hizo componer la pieza que escuchaste ayer. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para que no tuvieras que pasar por eso solo.

—¿Leíste mis cartas? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Sí, ¿Acaso no eran para mí? Porque tenían mi nombre en el sobre y por supuesto en el saludo estaba igualmente mi nombre, por ende eran dirigidas a mí. A menos que tú tengas un concepto diferente. —cuestionó curioso.

—No, no, en absoluto, si estaban escritas para ti en un principio, pero después del primer año sin respuesta, pensé que definitivamente o no te llegaban o no te interesaba responderme, estaba incluso seguro que tu casera tenía orden de quemarlas enseguida las viera.

—En realidad quien me las entregaba era Mycroft, porque llegaban con diferencia de tres días una vez que salían de Afganistán. —le dio una mirada incrédula. –Si, Mycroft tiene algunas influencias en el mundo de la política.

—Vaya, entonces el médico no estaba equivocado. —Sonrió. –Nunca respondiste. —fue un reproche.

—Quise hacerlo todas las veces, pero como funciona muy bien el correo de salida, el de entrada no, además no sabía que escribirte, no sabría haberme dirigido a ti, porque incluso pedias entre líneas algo de consuelo y yo no soy  alguien hábil dándolo. —Ahora estaba ahí, sentado a la orilla de su cama, mirándolo insistentemente, John no podía sostenerle mucho la mirada sino se quedaría embobado. Se estaba terminando de desarrollar y era increíblemente apuesto, un poco más de musculatura no le vendría mal. Aun así era un ejemplar que a muchos hombres los haría sentir avergonzados.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la melodía que tocabas ayer? Era muy hermosa, pudo transportarme a mi infancia.

No respondió inmediatamente sino que fue por su abrigo para sacar un CD envuelto para entregárselo, la caratula era simple de color azul profundo, con un violín en la portada y aparentemente las manos de Sherlock tocándolo. Sí, eran sus manos. Nunca podría confundirlas. Al voltearlo leyó los títulos de las melodías.

La número nueve se llamaba Lullaby’s John. No pudo continuar leyendo a partir de ahí, alzo su rostro sorprendido, mirando a Sherlock quien parecía un poco tímido. Pero finalmente habló.

—Sí, John. Es la canción que me pediste que te compusiera.

No sabía que decir, un simple gracias no sería suficiente, pero era lo único que podía darle. —Gracias Sherlock, significa mucho para mí. —y abrazó el disco contra su pecho.

—¿Nada más un gracias?— le cuestionó.

Nuevamente alzó su vista para mirarlo extrañado. ¿Qué más deseaba? No podía darle nada, porque ni siquiera tenía dinero y se lo hizo saber.

—No tengo dinero, pero en cuanto… —no le permitió terminar.

—¡No quiero tu dinero!— espetó enojado.

—No puedo darte nada más.

—Claro que puedes, lo dijiste, lo prometiste… El concierto para violín de Tchaikovsky y te enamorarías perdidamente de mí, una composición y…

—Te juraría mi amor por toda la eternidad. —Sonrió amargamente. –Pero Sherlock, sé sensato ¿Qué quieres de mí?, soy solo un despojo humano, alguien ordinario, sin chiste y sin ningún talento. No puedes desperdiciar tu vida a mi lado. Además eso solo fue un comentario tonto de un fan, que dice cualquier estupidez.

—Tú, no. No dices las cosas así como así. Lo prometiste. —Su mirada estaba llena de furia. Le dolió a John.

—Sherlock se razonable. —Le pidió John, pero no entendía razones. —Salió furioso de su habitación. Vaya no sabía que tenía esa capacidad de acabar la paciencia incluso de una persona que la tuviera de santo.

Le dieron de alta cuatro días antes de lo previsto. El oficial que lo fue a ver, le consiguió un cuartito apenas con el suficiente espacio para una cama, un closet pequeño y una estufa eléctrica, su pensión no alcanzaría para más. Ahora cojeaba, porque la pierna derecha le dolía mucho, pero no encontraban la razón.

No había vuelto a ver a Sherlock, por Lestrade se enteró que estaba ocupado ensayando para la nueva temporada de conciertos, abriría en Londres del día veintisiete al treinta de diciembre y en año nuevo comenzaría su gira por el mundo y terminaría en la Sidney Australia en la casa de la ópera. Se iría seis meses, le dolía un poco saber eso, pero era lo mejor, la distancia pondría más orden en sus cabezas, aunque Lestrade le recordó que si cuatro años no cambio el pensamiento de Sherlock sobre él, un año no haría la diferencia.

Si, Lestrade lo visitaba en su cuartucho, el cual afortunadamente tenía ventana hacia la calle y tenía vista hacia un parquecito pequeño con árboles de hoja caediza, ahorita ya estaban desnudos prácticamente, pronto comenzarían las nevadas. 

Estaba sentado frente a un pequeño televisor que le prestó su vecino, el cual había ido de vacaciones con su familia en Cardige, de donde era originario. En la mano estaba el boleto dorado, de la zona VIP para ir a escuchar el concierto de apertura de Nicolo Vernet, desde un inicio ya los periódicos lo alababan porque escucharon los ensayos y según ellos, había alcanzado nuevas cotas de sublimes con sus composiciones, excelsas, decía otro y adjetivos por el estilo.

Sabía que esperaba que fuera, pero él no tenía ganas de salir de ese cuarto. Así que lo vería trasmitido por televisión. Si, sería trasmitido.

El sonido era horrible de la televisión pero no importaba, llenó un bol de palomitas y se sirvió un refresco, comida chatarra, al menos se daría un pequeño gusto. Sherlock había escrito todo el concierto, hecho los arreglos para la orquesta y  sería el primer violín y solista como de costumbre. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, ese  chiquillo ahora convertido en todo un hombre era extraordinariamente talentoso.

Cuando anunciaron el inicio, se dio cuenta que Sherlock, buscaba entre la multitud pero no supo a quién, un gesto de decepción apareció en su rostro, que duró unos segundos y enseguida comenzó a ejecutar la entrada, el director lo vio extrañado pero lo siguió guiando al resto de los músicos.

La música quedó grabada en sus oídos por mucho tiempo, las variaciones implementadas por la orquesta y su violín fueron inolvidables. La gente aplaudió de pie durante mucho tiempo, John había acabado llorando de la emoción, seguía siendo excelso.

Cuando el locutor de televisión entrevistó a Sherlock le preguntó cuál era su fuente de inspiración se quedó mirando fijamente a la cámara, solo dijo. –Él lo sabe perfectamente.

—¿Él?, oh, no podía ser cierto, Sherlock le decía que era su fuente de inspiración, era imposible, quería salir huyendo, pero no lo hizo, solo en cambio apagó la televisión y se acostó a dormir lo cual le costó pero finalmente lo logró pasando media noche para que a las dos de la mañana lo despertara el sonido de un violín. Era un lamento triste, que pedía y suplicaba, se levantó y fue hasta su ventana, restregándose los ojos para ver con mayor claridad, ahí estaba con la luna alumbrando su figura ¿era…Sherlock? Dios, estaría congelándose,  así que se puso con celeridad lo primero que encontró y fue por él, ¿Acaso estaba loco?

—¡Sherlock! —gritó cuando lo escuchó tocando de nuevo, lo iba a matar, ¿Quería pescar una hipotermia?

Llegó hasta él, dado que ni siquiera se había inmutado. ¿Estaba tocando las mismas piezas que dio en el concierto, frente al parque de dónde vivía? Hubiera seguido pero lo jaló para interrumpirlo.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? Estamos a menos un grado ¿Te quieres morir de neumonía?, vamos te llevaré dentro y te haré un té bien caliente para que entres en calor. El chico no dijo nada solo se dejó guiar, cuando sujetó el estuche del violín, vio dentro una partitura, la cerró solo de golpe sin poner seguro, ya dentro de la habitación puso la calefacción a todo lo que daba, necesita que entrara en calor. Puso el agua en su tetera y buscó una taza limpia y té. Ahí estaba minutos después, estaba ahí frente a él que se encontraba sentado en su cama con la cabeza baja.

—¡Tomate esto! —le ordenó.

La taza tembló entre sus manos cuando le fue entregada y tomó poco a poco sorbos calientes, pasaron cinco minutos cuando se lo terminó y la puso debajo suyo. Todo el tiempo John, había permanecido de pie junto a él.

John se sintió jalado hacia abajo, cayendo en su cama  de bruces y siendo girado para quedar debajo de Sherlock el cual mostraba un gesto de furia.

—¡Te esperé! ¡Debías ir! ¡Tenías un boleto preferencial! ¡Era nuestra noche! ¡Lo prometiste!— gritaba mientras le daba de puñetazos en el pecho. Provocándole dolor, siseó adolorido. –Era para ti, exclusivamente para ti  y no fuiste. ¿Por qué te gusta romperme el corazón?

No sabía cómo responder a eso, por fin se dio cuenta, Sherlock había bebido licor. ¡Esto era un desastre! Debía llamar a Lestrade.

Pero antes siquiera de poder moverse sintió a Sherlock buscando su boca, ¡No!, eso ¡No!, no podía hacerlo porque sería aprovecharse de él en su estado, además ni siquiera estaría pensando con claridad, seguro mañana se arrepentiría. Sintió sus manos colarse bajo su playera de dormir, ¡No, mil veces no! Lo empujo tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Basta Sherlock!

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué más deseas que te entregue o demuestre para que me des tu amor? Para que cumplas tu promesa, lo prometiste John una composición y me jurarías amor eterno. ¿Por qué ahora te retractas?

—Sherlock. —intentó levantarlo pero le dio un manotazo

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, eras como una estrella en medio de tanta oscuridad, brillabas de manera excepcional con mi música, eras completamente feliz. Tu rostro lo reflejaba. ¿Lo recuerdas? La tienda de discos, así que decidí acercarme para saber de ti, te seguí a ese café donde te vi  transformarte con mi música mientras bebías tu cocoa y tu strudel de mango. El placer y felicidad  de tu rostro era inigualable, nunca lo vi en otra persona antes.  Por eso me acerqué. Por eso te hablé, quería saber más de ti y ese tiempo que te estuve acechando en la universidad aprendí a conocerte y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, pero tuve la mala suerte de toparme con uno de mis camellos y recaí, la heroína tiene ese efecto. —Se rascó la barbilla.

—Aún recuerdo como amenazaste a uno de los camellos más peligrosos de la ciudad tan solo para sacarme de esa inmundicia, eso hizo mi amor más grande, pero estaba avergonzado de verte, así que decidí entrar a la clínica. Decidí limpiarme totalmente y meses después hice los arreglos para mi primera aparición física ante personas, por eso aparté ese boleto para que me vieras, quería que me vieras a mí, porque eras la única persona que lo había hecho. Pero te lo tomaste todo a mal y terminaste pelando conmigo. Supe que mi hermano habló contigo, decidí darte unos días para tranquilizarte, pero fue demasiado tarde te habías ido a la academia y aunque quise ir a verte, mi hermano me lo impidió. Volví a consumir. —Se limpió los ojos con las mangas.

—Pero me avergoncé, cuando desperté me interné nuevamente en la clínica ahora por voluntad propia ahora tenía un ancla que me fijara a la cordura y ese eras tú, cuando volví finalmente a mi departamento encontré varias cartas enviadas por ti, me contabas tus anécdotas y vivía para recibir esas cartas mensualmente, mientras me ponía a practicar de nuevo el violín y componía canciones, todas dedicadas a ti. Cuando fuiste desplegado, fue una de las pocas veces que pedí a mi hermano usar sus influencias, por eso llegaban tus cartas tan rápido, pero no me atreví a escribirte, solo  pude hacerlo cuando me contaste lo de Ambar, pude leer cuando te afectó y quise estar a tu lado, pero no fue posible, hasta tu última carta tan inquietante. Hasta la llamada a mi hermano para informarle que habías sido herido. —Lo miró dolido.

—¿Y cómo me recibes? Como si fuera tu maldito enemigo, John, ese está en Afganistán y está dentro de ti, tú mismo eres tu propio enemigo y a mí me condenas a no tenerte a mi lado, eso es injusto. —Conforme fue hablando su voz se fue apagando, hasta no decir nada.

—¿Sherlock? —lo movió se había quedado dormido sobre sí mismo. Buscó entre sus bolsillos mientras lo colocaba en la cama. Encontró su celular y marcó el número de Lestrade, si lo reconocía, habló con él y media hora más tarde Mycroft quien ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, llegaba con unos guardaespaldas para llevarse a su hermano, lo acompañaba Lestrade. Este si lo saludo y cuando se iban se giró para despedirse.

—Nos vemos John, dentro de tres días Sherlock se irá, te lo recuerdo. —Se giró para irse, pero de nuevo se volteó a verlo. —¿Sabes John?, cuando encuentras quien te ofrece felicidad, no puedes anteponer tus traumas y orgullo, porque más temprano que tardes te arrepentirás. —Y diciéndolo salió tras Mycroft.

Entonces John cerró y se puso a llorar también. Fueron tres días encerrado luchando consigo mismo. Preguntas pasaban por su cabeza sin respuesta. ¿Qué ve un hombre como ese, en alguien como yo? Y recordaba las palabras de Sherlock.

¿Estaré a su altura? Sí, pero se sentía menos, Sherlock o como se hacía llamar Nicolo Vernet era un violinista ya más que famoso. ¿Él? No era nadie.

Su corazón protestaba, pataleaba dolorido, no quería dejar de ver a Sherlock, aceptaba que le gustaba demasiado, su música había traspasado la coraza que desarrolló desde hacía años y ahora desquebrajada se sentía perdido.

Llegó el día treinta que lo encontró viendo el amanecer. La primera nevada había caído pero fue una ligera. Así que el aeropuerto no tendría problemas. Este día partía Sherlock y se iría seis meses, sería lo mejor… Salió a caminar a la calle. Los niños jugaban haciendo muñecos de nieve, junto a  sus padres.

Fue algo que le llamó la atención una niña tropezó con él, ahí en ese parque. Se lo quedó mirando y le dijo. —¿Por qué estas tan triste? —le sonrió.

–No lo estoy

—Claro que lo estas, solo las personas tristes pueden tener esos ojos tan acuosos como los tuyos.

—Eres muy observadora.

—Sí —dijo orgullosa la niña.

Entonces alguien gritó. –¡Amber! —y la niña salió disparada, fue entonces que recordó a la otra Ambar.

_John los sueños solo deben morir con nosotros, no antes que nosotros… si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, no la desperdicies. Incluso se feliz por las demás personas en este mundo que no tienen la fortuna de serlo._

Tenía razón y comenzó a correr hacia la estación del metro. Aunque esto durara poco, se lo merecía, no deseaba ser infeliz el resto de tu vida, valía más unos segundos, minutos, meses o incluso años de felicidad a nada.

El metro lo dejó a dos calles de Baker Street, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, su hombro le dolía horrores y le pasaría la factura seguramente más tarde pero no podía dejar ir a Sherlock creyendo que no lo amaba.

Lo vio de espaldas colocando sus maletas dentro del taxi. Las palabras surgieron solas.

—Fui un niño feliz hasta los nueve años. —Sherlock se giró mirándolo sorprendido, pero no le permitió hablar. –Todo eso acabó cuando mi padre decidió abandonarnos y formar una nueva y mejor familia, eso fue lo último que escuché de él. Supe que había embarazado a una chica más joven que mi madre. Ella no lo tomó bien y entró en una profunda depresión, muchas ocasiones mi hermana y yo tuvimos que buscar comida en los basureros, hasta que mi madre se quitó la vida tomando dos frascos de pastillas para dormir. Harriet, mi hermana intentó todo lo posible porque no nos separaran y durante dos años lo logró hasta que se topó con su amigo incondicional Johnny Walker y lo siguió frecuentando hasta que acabó con ella en una congestión etílica, ni siquiera pude enterrarla con mi madre, fue a una tumba común porque yo era menor de edad y no tenía la capacidad de solventar ese gasto.

Soltó un suspiro. —¿Sabes lo que son los hogares de acogida? Un sitio donde te tratan como a perro abandonado, donde los que te reciben lo hacen por lastima y te tratan así, igual o en su defecto no les interesas para nada. Así que cuando por fin pude salir de esos hogares, conseguí una beca para estudiar medicina y lo logré. Yo solo quería un día ir a donde vive mi padre y gritarle ¡Mira, me abandonaste, pero es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, porque nunca necesite de tu patética existencia! Por eso mis inseguridades Sherlock, no puedo creer del todo que me ames, que me compusieras música, porque no soy nadie.

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas e inútilmente intentaba limpiarlas. —Vengo a jurarte amor incondicional y eterno, mientras tú quieras que así sea y espero no arrepentirte.

Sherlock se quedó callado para su desesperación durante varios segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos hasta que caminó hacia él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo como si no hubiera mañana y sin querer soltarlo jamás.

Cuando lo soltó, le sonrió de una manera que nunca le había visto.

—Yo nunca me arrepentiré, así que prepárate para tenerme a tu lado el resto de mis días. —Y le dio otro beso. Lo soltó para girarse y jalarlo hacia el taxi.

Se detuvo, no podía ir al aeropuerto. Odiaba las despedidas cliché en ese sitio. –Sherlock, te esperaré, no me iré a ningún lado, cuando regreses de tu gira, aquí estaré te lo juro.

Le dio una mirada sarcástica. —Si por un momento piensas que me iré tranquilamente sin ti, estás completamente equivocado John Watson, tú te vas conmigo en este instante a esa gira.

John respingó. –Pero Sherlock no tengo siquiera mi pasaporte, tengo que reunirme con mi oficial superior para terminar de arreglar mis documentos y mi pensión. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Eso es todo? —No lo soltó de la mano y lo metió al taxi prácticamente arrastrando. —Arranque. —ordenó al chofer.

Sacó su celular, alguien respondió enseguida. –Mycroft, John se va conmigo a la gira en calidad de mi pareja oficial, pero no tiene aquí consigo su pasaporte y mi vuelo sale, en un par de horas, además necesito que le consigas el asiento junto a mí en la clase ejecutiva, así que espero esté resuelto cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto. ¿Cómo dices eso? Tú siempre puedes todo o ¿no es así? Conseguiste que Lestrade te diera el sí, entonces el resto es pan comido. —Colgó.

—Pero no llevo equipaje, nada.

—Eso no es importante John.

—No, no pienso ser un mantenido.

—Por supuesto que no, de ahora en adelante eres nombrado mi guardaespaldas oficial y asistente, te pagaré por ello, así tendrás que estar a todas horas junto a mí, ese es tu trabajo.

—Pero Sherlock. —intento protestar, siendo callado por otro beso que lo dejó sin aliento y sin ganas de rebatir nada.

El taxi llegó al aeropuerto donde un Mycroft junto con Lestrade estaban ahí esperándolos ya. Sí que eran veloces. Mycroft le dio una ligera sonrisa y le entregó un pasaporte  que ni siquiera había visto. 

—Son para embajadores. —¡Oh! Tendría que cuidarse mucho su cuñado era alguien de cuidado y pareció saber que pensaba porque le dio una sonrisa complacida. Mientras tanto Lestrade le entregó una pequeña maleta compacta con lo “esencial” es decir ropa interior y un par de camisas y un par de pantalones y cosas para su baño.

Subió al avión aun con los nervios a flor de piel. Se dio cuenta que estaba saltando al vacío y no podía más que dejarse caer. Sherlock pasó su mano por su cintura y lo empujó cuando se detuvo unos segundos, los condujeron a sus asientos, los acomodaron con todo el servilismo posible. Finalmente estaban ahí. No podía creerlo.

Sherlock se dedicó a hablar mientras esperaban el despegue dándole indicaciones de sus funciones. Pero se calló mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—John, ya sé que estudiarás cuando regresemos a casa. Harás la especialización en medicina pediátrica, así podrás seguir practicando. —Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, ¿Por qué no? Era un buen plan. Nuevamente se sintió besado pero esta ocasión hasta el asfixiamiento. Sherlock quiso arrastrarlo a los baños,  pero lo impidió.

—¡No, Sherlock! Eso no…

—¿Dónde está su valentía doctor Watson?

—En casa, bien guardada y seguirá ahí, así que comportate Sherlock.

—Pero me consumo por ti, John ya quiero… —le tapó la boca, porque una tos discreta se escuchó detrás de ellos. Comenzó a reír como loco, aunque se calmó rápidamente, de pronto pensó que se despertaría en su cama y todo esto sería un sueño. Pero Sherlock le dio otro beso pero incluía mordida, la cual fue placentera y dolorosa a partes iguales, incluso sacándole sangre que lamió con gula.

—No me dejes marcas. —le regañó

—Acostúmbrate a ellas, no pienso dejar de hacerlas para que todo mundo tenga claro que tienes dueño y ese soy yo.

Rodó los ojos, ¿En que se había metido?, pero terminó sonriendo, se sentía tan raro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió tan feliz.

-FIN-

 

 

EPILOGO

 

**_La felicidad puede ser definida como un estado de alegría permanente o de momentos de éxtasis dichoso._ **

 

Cuatro años después.

Se despertó solo en la cama, eso no era raro, lo extraño era que no escuchaba el violín sonando o ruido en la cocina así que se levantó y se puso una pijama junto con la bata de Sherlock. Bajó los escalones lentamente, maldita sea nunca más le permitiría volver a jugar con esas cosas del demonio, estaba adolorido.

Preparó agua para té, sirvió dos tazas y se sentó con cuidado en el sofá de dos plazas, Sherlock entró con una bolsa de papel en la mano, tenía sus pómulos ruborizados por el frío seguramente que hacía afuera. Sonrió en cuanto le vio y fue directo hacia él para darle el beso de buenos días, puso la bolsa encima de la mesilla junto a las tazas y se sentó a su lado inmediatamente abrazándolo y volviéndolo a besar.

—¡Basta Sherlock! —le dio un manotazo cuando intentó colarse en sus pantalones. –No puedo, estoy adolorido. ¿Qué acaso no estás cansado? Porque yo sí, estoy aun exhausto. Además aunque quisiera no podría.

Sherlock se mostró enfurruñado así que se giró y tomó la bolsa para entregársela. La abrió, eran medicamentos para ese tipo de casos como el suyo, pomadas para rozaduras y escaldaduras, había una para hemorroides ¿Qué se creía? Y unas vitaminas. Agitó su cabeza negativamente, no tenía remedio.

Sherlock volvió de la recamara donde había ido y trajo un cojín para ponerlo junto a John.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —le cuestionó la bolsa.

—John hoy  tengo concierto y es apertura de temporada y sabes lo que eso significa. —le miró como diciendo, es obvio, ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?

—No, Sherlock es en serio no podría aunque quisiera.

—¡Es una tradición instituida por los dos!

—No, es una tradición instituida por ti, a mí no me metas en tus “supersticiones” de que debemos hacer el amor una hora antes de que vayas a dirigir un concierto. Ya pronto no estaré para ese tipo de cosas, así que vayamos buscando otro tipo de “tradición”.

—No, esa me gusta. —dijo como niño berrinchudo.

—No me quiero imaginar cómo sería nuestra vida si tuviéramos un hijo, al final creo que terminaría criando a dos. —dijo puntilloso. El otro solo hizo un gesto y enseguida lo abrazó.

—De eso quería hablar después el concierto. John es tiempo de tener un hijo, bueno en mi caso quiero una niña, Mycroft se encargará de buscar una mujer con rasgos similares a ti para que pueda heredárselos, aunque sea mi semilla quien fecunde los óvulos.

—¿Por qué una niña?

—¿Por qué? Es obvio John porque amo tus rasgos, luego podremos rentar otro vientre con los óvulos de una mujer que tenga rasgos míos y los fecundes tú, así veríamos como serían nuestros hijos si realmente pudiéramos tenerlos.

—Oh, Sherlock, tú y tus ideas…—movió negativamente la cabeza.

Sintió como se acomodaba  para recostarlo en el sofá, -¡No otra vez Sherlock! —advirtió.

—Solo vamos a descansar, únicamente eso, aún faltan horas para el estreno del concierto. Además quiero contarte que he decidido que esta será la última gira, quiero dedicarme a componer; dos directores de cine me han pedido haga las partituras de sus próximas películas y he aceptado.

—¿Cuándo me lo pensabas contar? —inquirió ligeramente molesto John.

—Te lo estoy contando ahora, porque hoy me decidí, ya es tiempo de establecernos definitivamente y más si vamos a tener niños ya con nosotros. Además así podrás dedicar más tiempo a tu consulta de pediatría en el San Barts, ¿Qué más puede pedir?

—No lo sé, Sherlock, los niños son mucha responsabilidad, dímelo a mí que los atiendo.

—Sí, pero ellos te aman, como nuestros hijos lo harán, como su otro padre lo hace, desde hace años y lo seguirá haciendo…- murmuró cerca de su oído, para besarlo bajo este, ejerciendo presión de una mordida.  

Suspiró, no dejaría de insistir, pero de todas formas él tenía ese mismo anhelo. –De acuerdo, pero tendremos que consultar bien el proceso, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —dijo Sherlock y lo abrazó más fuerte besando su cuello, pronto sintió como se quedó dormido prácticamente encima de él.

Sonrió en medio del silencio, no podía pedir nada más, era feliz y rezaba (aunque Sherlock le rebatiera su creencia), porque siguiera siéndolo. Alzó su mano y vio la banda de tres oros que adornaba su anular izquierdo, era idéntica a la que adornaba la mano de Sherlock y que siempre relucía cuando tocaba el violín.

Y se durmió esperando soñar con ese futuro cercano que se pintaba lleno de problemas pero igualmente lleno de grandes satisfacciones.

Está todo dicho.

 

Fin 


End file.
